


Я твой самый лучший друг!

by Vodolej



Category: Aladdin - All Media Types, Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Cannibalism, Djinni & Genies, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Genie!Peter, Giant Spiders, Horror, M/M, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej
Summary: Я обожаю принцесс... Они ищут парня с чувством юмора, но стоит засмеяться — головы не сносить! (с)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Это началось черной ночью, когда черный злобный человек выжидал, затаив свои черные намерения в своей черной душе (с) 
> 
> Ретейлинг детской сказки с взрослым рейтингом, неграфическое людоедство, извращения, сомнительное авторское чувство юмора, аморальный главный герой, косвенная ксенофилия, флафф, дружба, жвачка, среднеграфическая расчлененка. НАСЛАЖДАЙТЕС!!  
> Дэдпул из кинематографической вселенной, т.е. ебанутый, но не чумачеччий.

**\- Слышал про золотое правило? У кого есть золото – тот правила и устанавливает. (с)**

**\- Ах, Ал… Я даже к тебе как-то привязался, малыш. Не думай, конечно, что я буду там за тебя в прачечную ходить или еще что-нибудь в этом духе (с)**

 

**Нью-Йорк, весна 2019**

 - Ты точно готов? – безрадостно спросил Паучок, бросая исподлобья короткие взгляды. – Последнее желание… цену ты знаешь.

Уэйд пожал плечами. Цена его мало интересовала, он испытывал жгучую злобу, то и дело натыкаясь взглядом на разбитую и распухшую губу Паучка, и на нежно-лиловые синяки. Уже и мстить было некому, Паучок сам за себя постоял, а Уэйд все не мог успокоиться. От одной только мысли, что Паучка мучили и заставляли исполнять чужие желания, во рту появлялся медный привкус крови.

Уэйд подошел к кровати и осторожно погладил Паучка, обнимающего себя за коленки, по растрепавшимся кудрявым волосам. Паучок молча смотрел на него уставшим и неласковым взглядом. Обрывки красно-синей футболки, перемазанной пылью, штукатуркой, кирпичной крошкой и засохшей кровью, болтались, как на пугале; из ворота торчала мальчишеская шея с выпирающим кадыком и полным отсутствием даже намека на бороду.  
Уэйд вздохнул и попытался обнять Паучка, но тот ловко вывернулся из рук и отодвинулся на другой край кровати.  
\- Я знал, что ты за мной придешь, - угрюмо проговорил Паучок. – Так и знал, что из-за желания… ты такой же, как все, Уэйд. Всегда одно и то же.

Уэйд схватил его за голую грязную щиколотку и бесцеремонно подтащил к себе. Паучок попытался врезать ему подушкой, уперся руками в грудь, извиваясь и пытаясь выбраться, но Уэйд навалился на него и зажал рот ладонью. Паучок на нервах мог наговорить всякого-разного, а Уэйд хотел попрощаться без ругани и злобы, и уж тем более - без драк.  
Он несколько секунд всматривался в темные глаза, печальные и уставшие, в розовых воспаленных прожилках: вокруг зрачков едва заметно золотились искорки, под ладонью ощущался контур шершавых прохладных губ. Уэйд вздохнул и поцеловал Паучка в лоб, погладил по спине, по линии выпирающих позвонков.

Ужасно не хотелось выпускать Паукана из рук, такого гибкого и теплого, живого и настоящего, упрямого, умненького и сладкого, совсем не идеального – но лучше всех.  
И все же Уэйд помнил, каким взглядом, недоверчивым и настороженным, Паучок посмотрел на него посреди кровавой резни в наркопритоне.  
Уэйд отчетливо понял, что дальше так продолжать нельзя - нельзя играть в счастливую семейную жизнь, когда один – в вечном рабстве у другого, как бы ни хотелось Уэйду оставить Паучка себе, привязать его к кровати или прищелкнуть наручниками к собственной руке.

Он на секунду прижался губами к соленому горячему виску, где бешено стучала жилка.  
\- Готов, сладкий? – тихо спросил Уэйд. – Я хочу…

 _Ты сейчас сидишь такая - в шапочке ведь указано, что фичок про супергероев, а тут какой-то «Аладдин» для бедных, почему не заявлен Уилл Смит? Ну… вообще-то, это любовная история. Да, это она и есть - супергеройская любовная история, а начинается она с того, что Уэйд Уилсон взял заказ, который, если говорить откровенно, ему брать определенно не стоило… да и вообще никому не стоило. Но Уэйд согласился._  
_Именно с этого и начинается эта история._


	2. Chapter 2

**Магриб, лето 2018.**

 Подземелье было жутко длинное, темное, сырое и засранное, словно прямая кишка пожилого сифилитика. Облицовочные плиты из песчаника потихоньку осыпались, а кое-где уже торчали гнилые балки, под ногами то и дело хрустели человеческие кости. Короче говоря – жопа.

… а ведь Уэйд не хотел браться – и дельце звучало как-то сомнительно, еще и не по профилю. Уэйд превосходно убивал людей всякими способами, но Индиана Джонс из него был никудышный, у него даже подходящей шляпы не нашлось! Уэйд как раз собирался заострить на этом внимание: нет шляпы – нет приключений, но ему озвучили цену, и он захлопнул рот раньше, чем успел сообщить, что неплохо управляется с кнутом, но только если его об этом горячо и страстно просят.

\- Заброшенные раскопки, - медленно повторил он. – Я должен где-то там найти и принести забытую фамильную побрякушку. И это все?

Заказчик Уэйду тоже не понравился – невысокий, смуглый, с хищной бородкой и хитрыми глазами; по-английски он говорил с сильным акцентом, который звучал так, словно на Уэйда с двух сторон льют мед и яд. А еще Уэйду не нравились ласково-злые взгляды, которые на него кидал этот Джаффар-джуниорс, кажется, тот злился, что Уэйд в маске, а Уэйду, может, не нравилось когда у кого-то так злодейски торчат волосы из крючковато загнутого носа, но он пока что помалкивал и пытался лихорадочно придумать, где взять шляпу и кнут.

\- В чем наеб? – наконец, спросил Уэйд, сообразив, что от него ждут ответа.

Заказчик, - боженьки, да он без грима мог бы играть первосортных злодеев! – поморщился, должно быть, его возмутило, что Уэйд позволяет себе не только развязные манеры, но и крепкие словечки в присутствии Большого человека Со Связями. Видать, Уэйд был действительно нужен. Своей интуиции Уэйд очень доверял, а она нашептывала, что его вот-вот втравят в какое-то сомнительное дерьмо, пусть и за большие бабки, но все  
равно.

\- Никакого обмана, мистер Уилсон, - с фальшивой улыбкой проговорил тот, словно прочитав мысли Уэйда. – Полная оплата вперед.  
Уэйд задумался. Ему, по большому счету, было наплевать, в какую западню пихать голову, зато в кои-то веки подвернулся случай поиграть в приключения, не ввязываясь в перестрелки. Почему бы и нет?

\- Почему бы и нет? – проговорил он вслух и заметил, как заказчик встрепенулся и едва заметно улыбнулся с облегчением, хоть и корчил из себя невозмутимого буддистского божка, которому до фени все, кроме нирваны… и сисек молоденькой Кортни Лав, когда там еще было на что посмотреть.

\- И где эти ваши раскопки, сеньор Джаффар? – весело спросил Уэйд.  
К его удовольствию, заказчик, - Уэйд напрочь забыл его имя через секунду после того, как услышал, - снова поморщился, оценив издевку, но смолчал, деловито открыл дипломат и извлек ворох дорожных карт. Вообще-то Уэйд рассчитывал на какие-нибудь старинные потрепанные карты сокровищ, с сиренами и чудовищами, но пришлось обходиться тем, что есть.

… Не то, чтобы Уэйд частенько бывал на раскопках или был особо требовательным, но фильмы с Инди он смотрел и любил, а этот подземный жопный проход, засыпанный песком и заросший липкой паутиной, как-то мало походил и на раскопки, и на обещанные забытые сокровищницы великих царей прошлого. Больше всего походило на старую канализацию, куда приползали подыхать местные бомжи - Уэйд едва не вляпался в кучу истлевшего липкого тряпья, которое так и кишело блохами и червями.  
Впрочем, черви его и заинтересовали – тряпки почернели от смол и рассыпались крупными хлопьями от прикосновения, но покойничек был относительно свеженький, местами обугленный до костей.

Значит, - сделал вывод Уэйд, - Он определенно не первый, кого послали за побрякушкой… семейная реликвия, дорогая сердцу нашего любимого дедушки, как же, как же.

Уэйд насторожился и положил руки на стволы, но через секунду сообразил, что зря: судя по разбросанным черепам, что-то прикончило кучу народа, что-то неуловимое и незаметное… вроде ядовитого газа или кислотной струи из стены, никак не голодный бронзовый лысый красавчик, вроде Мумии.  
\- Да-а, Имхотеп был горяч, - пробормотал Уэйд, напряженно осматриваясь.  
Он бы сейчас определенно не отказался от мускулистой стервозной компании, мертвая тишина действовала ему на нервы.

Уэйд ни капли не удивился, заметив в стенах, облицованных песчаником, едва заметные щели, из которых когда-то вылетали лезвия. Некоторые щели были оплавлены, Уэйд поскреб перчаткой копоть и присвистнул. То, что хранилось в конце тоннеля, наверняка было важнее, чем какая-то побрякушка, раз поставили серьезную систему защиты. Не хватало только лазерной сетки да имени Господа на полу.

\- Скорее имени Аллаха, - поправил сам себя Уэйд, который имел привычку размышлять вслух. – Но я не очень хорош в магрибском арабском, ради всего святого, пусть лучше мне отпилят голову, я не хочу прыгать по…  
Он замолчал, увидев, что бесконечный тоннель наконец-то закончился тупиком. На черной отполированной стене виднелись полустертые иероглифы, Уэйд, прищурившись, распознал не только арабскую вязь, но и что-то более старое и совершенно ему незнакомое. Не клинопись – уже хорошо.

\- Та-а-ак, - он хлопнул себя по плечу, где болтался закрепленный фонарик, и несколько минут внимательно изучал гладкую стену, пока не заметил тоненькую щель, в которую, при всем желании, не сумел бы пропихнуть даже ногти.  
Щель образовывала треугольную дверь, но проблема была в том, что дверь была закрыта, а Уэйд не видел ни замочной скважины, ни дверной ручки. Он вытащил нож и попытался просунуть лезвие, однако ничего не добился, если эта дверь когда-нибудь и открывалась – это было очень давно.

В принципе, ничего не мешало Уэйду развернуться и свалить тем же путем, каким и пришел - старые ловушки, судя по истлевшим трупам, давно израсходовались, ядовитых иголок и вылетающих пил Уэйд не боялся… то есть, не то чтобы не боялся, но мог это пережить. Но, во-первых, Уэйд привык честно отрабатывать бабки, репутацию наемника испортить еще легче, чем репутацию целомудренной девицы, а во-вторых, ему стало любопытно.  
Джаффар-младший наверняка знал, что здесь хранится, он ручался, что в подземелье находится неразграбленная сокровищница… но сокровищница его не интересовала, только браслет… даже не золотой, из латуни, с обсидиановым паучком на ободке.

\- Звучит как пиздеж, – подумал вслух Уэйд. – Сокровища нужны всем.  
Он смахнул пыль с иероглифов, пытаясь найти что-нибудь знакомое. Уэйд не знал ни одного мертвого языка, да и вообще в старых языках не разбирался, однако заметил, что чаще всего повторяется значок, похожий на растопыренного паучка.

\- Сезам, откройся? – предположил Уэйд. – Хм-м… аллохомора?  
Дверь не шевельнулась и на дюйм, Уэйд раздраженно выдохнул.  
Он представил, как попрется обратно, выберется наверх, весь в пыли и паутине, пошлет нахер сеньора Джаффара, а если тот будет возникать – пристрелит. Уэйд не любил попусту терять время, но, похоже, Лары Крофт из него не вышло – чего-то ему не хватало, то ли ума, то ли папочки-графа, то ли больших упругих сисек.

Уэйд выругался и повернулся, сделал пару шагов – и тут его осенило. Он мигом вернулся обратно, торжественно выпрямился, приняв достойную позу, и сказал:  
\- Мэллон.  
Дверь даже не дрогнула.  
\- Серьезно?! – оскорбился Уэйд. – Даже так?! Какого хера?!  
Он принялся обшаривать фонариком вокруг двери, пытаясь найти секретную кнопку или какой-нибудь кирпич, под которым хранится ключ, но не нашел ничего похожего.

Возможно перед ним была выгравирована подробная инструкция «дважды дернуть за веревочку, спросить Боба», но прочитать ее Уэйд все равно не мог. Он еще раз ощупал тонкую щель, убедившись, что дверь не поддается, и машинально потянулся за Глоком.  
Впрочем, устраивать стрельбу в замкнутом помещении, в глубокой подземной шахте, которая вот-вот обвалится и без его помощи, это не лучшая идея, - сообразил Уэйд. – Особенно, если ты бессмертный.  
Ему как-то не улыбалось пятьсот лет прогрызать путь наверх ножом и зубами. К тому моменту, как он выберется, закончатся все сериальчики, которые он любил, а он так и не узнает, кто будет править Вестеросом.

Уэйд сунул Глок обратно в кобуру. Он окинул плиту с иероглифами прощальным взглядом и пожал плечами – свою часть работы он выполнил, насколько это было возможно. Уэйд повернулся и зашагал прочь, смахнув с маски налипшую паутину, которая лезла в глаза даже сквозь плотную ткань… Паутину! Уэйд одним прыжком вернулся обратно и внимательно присмотрелся к выбитым символам. Он ощутил, что находится на верном пути, только не мог сообразить, на каком именно, выгравированных пауков было слишком много для простого совпадения.

Уэйд задрал голову, пытаясь рассмотреть, что творится на потолке, и расплылся в широкой ухмылке, увидев тусклое мерцание – прямо над ним медленно крутилась и трепыхалась в воздухе крошечная золотая фигурка на тонкой паутинке.  
\- Так-то! – хмыкнул Уэйд и выхватил нож.  
Фигурка упала ему в ладонь, невесомая и очень хрупкая, крошечный паучок с черными бусинками глаз и тончайшими лапками, казалось, настоящего живого паука обмакнули в золото.

Уэйд, не дыша, поднес фигурку к глазам и долго рассматривал замысловатые золотые узоры на спинке.  
\- А дальше-то что? – спросил он вслух, сообразив, что по-прежнему не представляет, куда и как прикладывать этот ключ, никаких выемок в двери все равно не было.

Уэйд попытался интуитивно сообразить, как открыть эту проклятую дверь, но интуиция криком кричала, что он не Рик О`Коннел и даже не Ривер Сонг, он наемник и убийца, а не археолог, так что надо сваливать отсюда поскорее и подальше… но ведь он уже так далеко зашел, хотя бы одним глазком посмотреть, ради чего все это, что там скрывается за этой долбаной дверью.  
Уэйд задумчиво поднес ладонь к двери, пытаясь придумать, что делать дальше, и едва не подпрыгнул от неожиданности, когда золотая фигурка на его ладони задрожала и ожила.

Паучок медленно, словно разбуженный, пошевелил лапками, пробежался по перчатке и вдруг шустрым прыжком перебрался на дверь. Уэйд выругался и на всякий случай отступил на пару шагов - не любил он пауков, которые умеют прыгать.  
Паучок добежал до середины каменной двери и влип в гладкую поверхность, как горячий нож в масло, и тут же растворился, зато во все стороны потянулись тонкие золотые лучи, посыпался песчаник, едкая каменная пыль взметнулась до потолка. Уэйд машинально закрыл лицо ладонью, совсем забыв про маску.

Вопреки его ожиданиям, дверь не уехала в стену - она разделилась на шесть секторов, которые медленно раздвинулись, образовав не очень широкий проход. Больше всего эти сектора походили на оскаленную пасть какой-то прожорливой и очень кровожадной твари.  
\- Я ведь об этом пожалею, - вздохнул Уэйд и обреченно нырнул в густую душную темень.

Пару минут, пока не осела пыль, он не видел ровным счетом ничего. Уэйд боялся пошевелиться, он лишь угадывал смутные контуры, крутил головой, пытаясь разобрать, где находится, и едва не выстрелил наугад, когда с громким хлопком зажглись настенные факелы. Свет отразился от золотых россыпей, сочно заблестели драгоценные камни, на потолке заколыхались разноцветные отблески.

\- Мне срочно нужен трамплин, - ошеломленно пробормотал Уэйд, рассматривая гигантские кучи золотых монет и драгоценностей, старинные статуэтки и побрякушки, расписанные вазы, кувшины и кубки, усыпанные рубинами, кованые цепи и ожерелья. – Мой внутренний Скрудж Макдак сейчас расплачется от счастья!

Уэйд несколько минут бродил среди золотых россыпей, - а может и целый час, зрелище было настолько завораживающее, что Уэйд потерял всякое понятие о времени, - пока не споткнулся о невысокую тумбу, на которой лежало одно единственное украшение – тусклый гладкий браслет-наруч с единственным украшением в виде паучка из оникса.  
\- Вот ты где! – обрадовался Уэйд. – Ты-то мне и нужен.  
Он нацепил браслет на руку, повернулся к выходу – и замер.

Уэйд, в общем-то, был лишен жадности, смотреть на красивые побрякушки ему нравилось, сказочная пещера выглядела так, словно сошла со страниц волшебной книжки, но желания прикарманить какие-нибудь сапфировые бусики у него не возникло. Однако то, что стояло в нише… это было совсем другое дело.  
Уэйд подошел, восхищенно цокая языком, и даже задрал маску, чтобы получше рассмотреть здоровенный, - футов пять, не меньше! - золотой дилдак, толщиной в кулак, украшенный жемчугом.

\- Ну нихуя ж себе! - покачал головой Уэйд. – Охренеть, какая цацка!  
Он присмотрелся и заметил бурые потеки вдоль рельефных прожилок и выпуклых вен, и это немного притушило его энтузиазм. Уэйд вздохнул, жалея, что такую штуку нельзя забрать с собой - поставил бы в гостиной, как раз между теликом и гимнастической стенкой… Уэйд усмехнулся и не удержался, погладил холодное гладкое золото, потер большим пальцем прожилки на уздечке… надо же, как натурально сделали, кто-то постарался на совесть.  
Гладить этот золотой хуй было так же приятно, как дрочить самому себе, прямо не оторваться. Уэйд пересчитал пальцами инкрустированные жемчужинки и мимолетно подумал, что, может, и себе запихать как-нибудь шариков под кожу? Говорят, прикольные ощущения.  
… факел за его спиной зашипел и погас.

Уэйд резко обернулся и нахмурился – факелы гасли один за одним, сектора каменной двери медленно и беззвучно закрывались, и это явно было не к добру, так что Уэйд рванул к двери на полной скорости. Он бы успел, если бы не запнулся о золотой кувшин, который выкатился прямо в ноги, Уэйд споткнулся и грохнулся, и тут же над его головой затрещало жаркое пламя, опалив смыкающиеся треугольные клыки, Уэйда бы здорово поджарило… что так, что этак он бы все равно не выбрался.  
Стена закрылась с громким щелчком, раскаленные камни трещали от жара, в воздухе летала тлеющая паутина. Невыносимо воняло пылью, бензином и Росомахой.

Уэйд несколько минут лежал на спине, прислушиваясь к тишине, такой звенящей после дикого рева пламени. Воздух остывал, и когда погасли последние искры, Уэйд очутился в полной темноте. Он сел и включил фонарик - по потолку запрыгали тени, Уэйд поднялся на ноги, стащил маску, которая сейчас только мешала, подошел к гладкой стене и ощупал ее, ощущая кончикам пальцев еще не остывший жар.  
\- С-сука! – прошипел он, с силой грохнув кулаком по камню. – Сука!  
Кажется, последний сезон «Игры престолов» придется пропустить.

Уэйд наклонился и вытащил из голенища ботинка нож - он не терял надежды найти какую-нибудь секретную пружинку, надавить на нее и выбраться наружу, так что принялся ковырять лезвием каменные плиты, пытаясь найти стык.

\- Не, чувак, так не получится, - доброжелательно проговорил кто-то у него за плечом.  
Уэйд резко развернулся, машинально выхватив Глок и лишь чудом не запустив нож на голос - на тумбе, где хранился браслет, сидел мальчишка. Прищурился, когда в лицо ему ударил свет фонарика, но не попытался спрятаться, и не испугался. Уэйд, наверное, все-таки здорово стукнулся головой, потому что несколько секунд у него рябило в глазах, он не мог сосредоточиться и рассмотреть пацана.

«Какие голубые глаза», - подумал Уэйд, а в следующую секунду понял, что глаза-то не голубые, а карие, теплого чайного оттенка, который всегда сводил Уэйда с ума. Оленьи глазки, густые брови и темные кудряшки… но когда Уэйд моргнул, то оказалось, что мальчишка намного моложе, чем ему сразу показалось, и ниже почти на голову, лет шестнадцать, совсем еще щенок. Уэйду всегда нравился такой типаж – несовершенное очарование с оттопыренными ушами, перебитой переносицей и выразительными бровями, которое сразу западает в сердце.

Уэйд поправил фонарик и сообразил, что уже несколько секунд целится мальчишке в лоб, но тот смотрел с любопытством и беззлобной насмешкой, без страха… а должен бояться если не пушки, то обезображенного лица, не скрытого маской.

\- Ты кто? – жестко спросил Уэйд.  
Мальчишка облизнул губы и медленно поднялся. Он смотрел на Уэйда с таким дружелюбием, почти симпатией, что Уэйду стало неловко тыкать в него стволом.  
\- Я – джинн, - торжественно проговорил тот. – Привет.  
Уэйд помолчал.  
\- Джинн из лампы? – уточнил он и решил, что пистолет можно убрать… пока что.  
\- Ну… вообще-то джинн из браслета, - признался мальчишка. – Из вот этого, который у тебя на руке.  
Уэйд посмотрел на браслет.

\- Я, конечно, давненько не включал канал Дисней, - после паузы проговорил Уэйд. – Но я был уверен, что джинн – это такой большой голубой мужик.  
\- Ну… я пока еще маленький, - усмехнулся тот.  
\- Про голубизну можешь даже не уточнять, - хмыкнул Уэйд, который вернулся в привычное ему расположение духа, – На тебе негде клейма поставить, юный Колтон Хейнс.  
Мальчишка непонимающе моргнул, но промолчал. Уэйда немного напрягал его взгляд, какой-то чересчур радостный и сияющий, Уэйд как-то не привык, чтобы симпатичные мальчики так на него смотрели, даже когда он за это платил.

\- Твоя игрушка? - спросил Уэйд, кивнув в сторону огромного золотого члена.  
Мальчишка взглянул туда и восхитительно выгнул брови.  
\- Нет, что ты, - сказал он; голос у него ломался, то становился девчачье-писклявым, то срывался в хрип. – Это же орудие пытки. То есть… это для ритуальной казни. Раньше он стоял в храме Бар`Ан в Марибе.  
\- Серьезно? – удивился Уэйд и подошел к скульптуре.  
\- Ну да, - ответил мальчишка, подошел и стал рядом. – Сверху сажали человека, он опускался под собственной тяжестью и умирал, а все радовались… ну, кроме этого бедняги, конечно.  
\- Быстро умирал? – заинтересованно спросил Уэйд, который в каком-то смысле коллекционировал виды смерти.  
\- Не очень, - задумчиво ответил мальчишка. – По-разному.  
Уэйд сообразил, что тема не самая подходящая для знакомства. Как знать, чья там кровь осталась…

\- Как тебя зовут, мелкий? – спросил он.  
Мальчишка взглянул на него щенячьим взглядом и улыбнулся.  
\- Как хочешь, - ответил он. – Ты теперь мой хозяин, можешь дать мне имя.  
\- А как тебя раньше звали? – спросил Уэйд.  
Тот дернул плечом.  
\- Не помню, - быстро ответил он и отвел глаза. – Да и не важно.  
Уэйд помолчал, пытаясь придумать какое-нибудь подходящее имя, но потом сдался.

\- Значит, Паучок, ты исполняешь желания? – переспросил он. – Любые? Без наёба?  
\- С условиями, - признался тот. – Я не могу убивать и не могу воскрешать мертвых, а еще я не могу никого заставить полюбить тебя, ты уж прости.  
\- Ох, ну и как мне теперь делать модельную карьеру? – пробормотал Уэйд.  
Мальчишка улыбнулся. Уэйд, кажется, ему понравился… хотя, может, он всем так улыбался, но Уэйду было приятно думать, что пацана на самом деле забавляют его шуточки.

\- Что насчет первого желания? – спросил тот. – Хочешь выбраться отсюда, да?  
Он так деловито закатал рукава длинной голубой футболки, что Уэйд прищурился. Во-первых, ему показалось, что мальчишка раньше был одет по-другому, в какие-то белые тряпки, что ли, а во-вторых, Уэйд отлично понимал, когда его пытаются развести, стандартные манипуляции шлюшек на него не действовали, а малыш Паучок пока что от них не особо отличался.

\- Нет, не хочу, - спокойно сказал Уэйд.  
Джинн-Паучок замер и поглядел на него с изумлением.  
\- Нет? – спросил он своим очаровательно ломким голосом. – Но ты же… тут же… эту дверь нельзя открыть изнутри. Тебе нужно как-то выбраться.  
\- Да нахуя? - пожал плечами Уэйд.  
\- Но ты же умрешь! – воскликнул тот.  
\- Тут такое дело… я бессмертный, - сообщил Уэйд, не сумев сдержать торжествующую ухмылку. – Так что я в любом случае открою эту чертову дверь, даже если мне придется ковырять ее черенком ножа и собственными зубами.  
Паучок нахмурился.

\- Кто ты такой? – спросил он настороженно, отступив на пару шагов.  
\- Уэйд Уилсон, конфетка, - раскланялся Уэйд с гротескной галантностью. - Наемник, убийца, большущий член. Все к твоим услугам. Можешь называть меня Дэдпул, кстати.  
\- Почему? – удивился Паучок.  
\- Потому, что меня так называют, - снисходительно ответил Уэйд. – И как твой новый хозяин, я запрещаю тебе придумывать себе более крутую кличку, хватит с меня Сверхзвуковых Боеголовок.

Паучок неуверенно улыбнулся. Кажется, он уже пожалел, что высунулся из своего браслета, наверное, не ждал, что наткнется на ненормального.

\- Итак, здесь только ты и я? – уточнил Уэйд. – Никто не придет на помощь?  
\- Ну да, - промямлил Паучок. – Я потому и говорю, тебе нужно пожелать выбраться, потому что…  
\- Ну тогда иди ко мне, малыш, - позвал Уэйд, хищно улыбаясь. – У дяди Уэйда не было секса… целых два дня. Мы ведь не будем считать рандеву с правой рукой?  
Паучок осекся и уставился на него огромными круглыми глазами.  
\- Я… что? Чего-о-о?  
Уэйд бесцеремонно притер его к большому кованому сундуку и облапал за задницу.

Вообще Уэйд развлекался, конечно, но жопа у Паучка оказалась упругая, крепкая и так приятно легла в ладонь, что Уэйд не на шутку увлекся. Он сам не заметил, как почти уложил Паучка на крышку сундука и собирался уже оставить парочку засосов на красивой шее, но не успел Уэйд даже прикоснуться губами к нежной коже, как в голове взорвалась бомба, перед глазами вспыхнули яркие алые фейерверки, а во рту стало мокро и солоно от крови.  
Уэйд потряс головой и понял, что сидит на полу, опираясь спиной на чертов сундук, и отплевывается осколками зубов. Новые зубы жутко зудели, разрезая десна, с громким хрустом встал на место свернутый нос, выбитая челюсть с сухими щелчками вернулась в суставы.

Паучок сидел на корточках и смотрел на Уэйда с ужасом в тоскливых щенячьих глазах, видимо, до этого он не встречал бессмертных людей.  
\- Чего дерешься, карамелька? – хрипло спросил Уэйд, снял с пояса фляжку, прополоскал рот, сплюнул и сделал пару глотков воды, от чего сразу почувствовал себя лучше.  
\- Ты меня лапал! – тут же возмутился Паучок, но потом нервно облизнул губы и вдруг сказал, глядя в сторону.  
\- Прости.  
Уэйд смотрел на его совсем еще мальчишеское лицо, гладкое, с нежным пушком, скуластое, с неровной переносицей, и ощущал, что Паучок нравится ему все сильнее.

\- Ну так что, продолжим? – улыбнулся он, когда Паучок сумел поднять на него виноватый взгляд.  
Тот отпрянул так быстро, что свалился на задницу и стремительно отполз, отталкиваясь ладонями от грязного пола, ойкнул, уколовшись о какую-то брошку.  
\- Малыш, я же реально бессмертный, - развеселился Уэйд. – И мне реально похуй, сколько мы будем здесь сидеть, у нас уйма времени, чтобы узнать друг друга получше.  
Паучок заморгал.

\- У тебя уже кто-нибудь был? – спросил Уэйд, потихоньку подкрадываясь к нему. – Погоди, а тебе сколько лет вообще?  
\- Не знаю, - ответил Паучок, отгородившись от Уэйда кучей золота и статуей бородатой дамочки. – Я долго спал.  
Уэйд определенно видел у статуи дамские выпуклые прелести на положенных местах, и длинную бороду тоже, но куда больше его интересовало совершеннолетие Паучка. Тот выглядел как мелкий пацанчик, и хотя Уэйд подозревал, что Паучку далеко не пятнадцать, спросить все же следовало.

\- И что последнее ты помнишь? – уточнил Уэйд.  
Паучок задумался, сел на тумбу и поджал ноги, нахохлившись, как воробушек.  
\- Всемирную выставку в Париже, - проговорил он с ностальгией. – Было так круто! Мне очень понравилось. Я попробовал консервированный суп в железной банке… ты когда-нибудь такое ел? Их еще делают?  
\- Угу, - сказал Уэйд. – Делают, еще как.  
\- А еще я видел самоходный двигатель, - воодушевленно сказал Паучок, возбужденно блестя глазами. – Вот это была реально крутая штука, я хотел потрогать, но мой хозяин… который был тогда, не разрешил. Он боялся.  
Уэйд молчал. Теперь он, по крайней мере, знал, что Паучок старше даже его бабули.

\- И как долго я спал? – тихо и жалобно спросил Паучок.  
\- Двести лет, - честно ответил Уэйд. – Плюс минус двадцатку.  
Паучок вздохнул.  
\- Люди придумали уйму интересных штук, - задумчиво проговорил Уэйд. – Тебе понравится… если мы, конечно, отсюда выберемся.  
Паучок искоса посмотрел на него.

\- Ну так что? – прямо спросил Уэйд. – Вытащишь нас отсюда или прямо сейчас займемся страстным сексом? Зря отказываешься, кстати, я хорош… тебе со мной понравится.  
\- Я не хочу заниматься сексом, - буркнул Паучок. – Извини, чувак, но мы только познакомились. Это неприемлемо!  
\- Уважаю твои моральные принципы, малыш, но придется, - кивнул Уэйд. – Раздевайся.  
Паучок упрямо сжал губы.  
\- Либо открой эту дверь, либо не будем терять времени, - промурлыкал Уэйд. - Оргазмы, знаешь, сами себя не получат...

Он попытался снова облапать такую аппетитную задницу, и даже успел прикоснуться кончиками пальцев, но тут по глазам ударил рассветный розовый свет, который после темноты подземелья на несколько секунд ослепил Уэйда.

\- Ого! – с изумлением проговорил Паучок, оглядываясь. – А где же город? Здесь был город! А теперь пустыня…

Уэйд поморгал, чтобы привыкнуть, стер выступившие слезы, вытащил маску из-за пояса и торопливо натянул, и принялся рассматривать Паучка, тонкого, мелкого, кудрявого и ужасно симпатичного.

**Тунис, сутки спустя**

 - Что ты будешь? – тихо спросил Уэйд. – Что хочешь?  
Ему приходилось наклоняться, потому что Паучок был на голову ниже, даже когда поднимался на цыпочки.  
\- Не знаю, - смущенно проговорил тот, кося любопытным глазом на меню. – Ничего.  
\- То есть, будешь таскать у меня картошку-фри, детка? – усмехнулся Уэйд.  
Паучок посмотрел на него с растерянной улыбкой.  
\- Наверное, - сказал он. – А что это такое?

В насквозь туристическом Тунисе Паучок, в светлых джинсах и серой футболке, не привлекал особого внимания, разве что своей симпатичной мордашкой. Уэйду было сложнее, но он особо не скрывался, он знал, что его найдут где угодно, если он кому-нибудь по-настоящему понадобится. По-хорошему, стоило отдать браслет заказчику и распрощаться с Паучком, но Уэйд пока не собирался этого делать, он был слишком заинтересован, чтобы так легко выпустить из рук настоящее чудо. Не так уж часто он сталкивался с волшебством, не считая конечно, крышесносных оргазмов от массажа простаты.

Уэйд только опасался, что у Паучка поедет крыша от новых впечатлений - не каждый день узнаешь, что мир здорово сдвинулся, пока ты спал в пещере глубоко под землей, но пока что Паучок справлялся достойно. Даже слишком достойно: он не боялся машин, его не смутили многоэтажные гостиницы из бетона и стекла, и он не реагировал на полураздетых девчонок в пляжных шортах. Он разглядывал все со щенячьим любопытством, а Уэйд присматривался к нему.

\- Ну так… какие планы? – осведомился Паучок, устроившись за столиком у окна. – Когда начнешь загадывать желания?  
С порцией картошки он расправился быстрее, чем Уэйд успел развернуть свой чизбургер. Уэйд почему-то даже не сомневался, что Паучку понравится современная еда на вынос, тот смолотил все, что было на подносе, ровно как и полагается подрастающему организму.

\- Вернемся в Нью-Йорк, - задумчиво проговорил Уэйд, наблюдая, как Паучок с видимым удовольствием посасывает колу через трубочку. – Это Америка, если ты не знаешь, там моя территория.  
\- Я знаю, где Америка, - ответил Паучок, отодвинув в сторону большой бумажный стакан. – Далековато плыть.  
Уэйд усмехнулся и тут же сообразил, что Паучок-то не шутит.  
\- Мы полетим, - сказал Уэйд.  
Паучок грустно пошевелил опустевшую упаковку на своем подносе и хищно покосился на запакованный МакЧикен Уэйда. Еда его явно интересовала сильнее, чем далекая Америка.

\- На ковре-самолете? – наивно спросил Паучок.  
\- А у тебя есть? – улыбнулся Уэйд.  
Паучок пожал плечами.  
\- Найдется, - рассеянно ответил. – А ты будешь то, что в коробочке?  
\- Да, буду! – отрезал Уэйд. – Если хочешь, возьми себе еще чего-нибудь, я своей едой не делюсь.  
\- Мороженое бы, - подумал вслух Паучок и облизнулся.  
\- Ты уже две порции слопал, - прищурился Уэйд. – У тебя ангины не будет? Или ты не болеешь?  
\- Иногда болею, - признался тот. – Однажды я подцепил насморк, пятьсот лет чихал, насморк ужасно трудно вылечить, его даже магия не берет.  
\- … ладно, - помолчав, сказал Уэйд. – Обойдешься без мороженого, хлюпик.  
Паучок обиженно сморщил нос.

\- Мы полетим на самолете, - сказал Уэйд. – Это такие штуки с крыльями…  
\- Не надо, я знаю, - перебил его Паучок. – А можно я возьму пирожок с абрикосами?  
\- А откуда ты все знаешь? – мягко спросил Уэйд, наклонившись к нему. – Ты мне наврал, что ли? Я не люблю, когда мне врут, детка. Я от этого становлюсь очень злым.  
Паучок несколько секунд смотрел на него растерянным и виноватым взглядом.  
\- Рассказывай, как есть! – приказал Уэйд.  
Паучок нервно облизнул губы, кажется, он действительно побаивался Уэйда.

\- Я могу улавливать некоторые… образы, - сказал он наконец. – Когда ты думаешь, и когда другие люди думают тоже. Я уже много знаю про ваш мир, я подсмотрел… или ты думаешь, что я и правда поджидал тебя в футболке Гуччи? Да я понятия не имел, пока ты об этом не подумал.  
\- Так ты мысли читаешь, что ли? – неприятно удивился Уэйд, это ему совсем не понравилось.  
Паучок отрицательно помотал головой.  
\- Не мысли, а яркие образы, - поправил он. – Пока ты не сказал про самолет, я не знал, что это такое… а теперь знаю.  
\- А что ты еще обо мне знаешь теперь? – с прохладцей спросил Уэйд.  
Паучок промолчал.

\- Куплю мороженое, - вкрадчиво сказал Уэйд. – И абрикосовый пирожок.  
Паучок фыркнул, побарабанил пальцами по столу, бросая на Уэйда опасливые взгляды. Он явно раздумывал, что можно сказать, а о чем стоит умолчать.  
\- Знаю, что ты ненавидишь своего отца, - наконец, сказал он. – Знаю, что ты наемник… и у тебя была девушка, но с ней что-то случилось.  
Уэйд ощутил, что кусок чизбургера комом встал в горле.

\- Знаю, про Росомаху, - задумчиво проговорил Паучок. - Но не знаю, как он выглядит, ты думаешь только о его когтях… у него правда металлический скелет?  
\- Да, - буркнул Уэйд. – Что еще?  
Паучок помолчал.  
\- Тебе нравятся резиновые шлепки, - сказал он с улыбкой. – И у тебя есть плюшевый единорог!  
Он вдруг осекся и нахмурился.

\- Тебе нравится убивать людей, - сказал Паучок тихо. – Тебе действительно это нравится.  
\- Да, котик, именно к такому монстру ты попал в руки, - буркнул Уэйд, которому сделалось неловко.  
Не то чтобы он стыдился своего прошлого или настоящего, но Паучок был такой молоденький и свеженький, и так заметно расстроился, осознав, что Уэйд - убийца по призванию, а не из необходимости.

\- Какой тебе сироп взять, шоколадный или карамель? – спросил Уэйд, чтобы прервать неловкое молчание.  
\- Клубничный, - буркнул Паучок.  
Уэйд кивнул.  
\- Значит, ты видишь все, о чем я думаю? – спросил он, желая разобраться до конца.  
\- Нет, - тут же ответил Паучок. – Не все.

Уэйд красочно, детально представил, как смахивает со стола весь упаковочный мусор и раскладывает Паучишку: сдернет с него штанцы, разведет длинные стройные ноги… на соседнем столике как раз сметанный соус в пластиковой чашечке, обмакнуть хуй и вставить узенькому и горячему Паучку. А девочки-туристочки, бородатые дяди и многодетные задерганные мамаши будут смотреть, как Паучок скулит и принимает.

Уэйд так увлекся своей фантазией, что чуть было в самом деле не смахнул мусор со столешницы, вместе с подносами и картонными стаканами с колой. Паучок ссутулился и низко опустил голову, но уши у него пылали, словно фонарики в проститутошном квартале.  
\- Эй? – позвал Уэйд. – Малыш?  
Паучок неохотно взглянул на него, он был такой красный, того и гляди загорится, даже слезы выступили от стыда.  
\- Ну и о чем я думаю? - развеселился Уэйд.  
\- Не знаю, - лживо ответил Паучок. – Я не подсматривал.  
Уэйд рассмеялся и отошел к кассам.

Он незаметно поглядывал на Паучка и размышлял, что с ним делать дальше. Тот не спешил раскрывать свои секреты, а Уэйд подозревал, что их осталось еще немало.  
Паучок задумчиво смотрел в окно, посасывая остатки колы, то и дело ерошил кудрявые волосы, спадающие на глаза, постукивал кедом в такт музыке. С виду – обычнейший мальчишка, хорошенький и глазастый, но Уэйд ощущал какую-то скрытую угрозу. Щеночек был с зубками, хоть и казался паинькой.  
… а кроме того, Уэйд толком не знал, чего хочет пожелать. Он смотрел достаточно ужастиков про исполнение желаний, чтобы понимать, что с джиннами все не так просто. Пожелаешь одно, а получишь какое-нибудь заслуженное говно, которое придется расхлебывать до скончания времен. Паучок, правда, выглядит слишком мелким и хорошеньким, чтобы быть настоящим злодеем, но внешность обманчива.

Уэйд забрал заказ и вернулся за столик. Паучок посмотрел на него хмуро и настороженно, но в мороженое вцепился, словно не он только что умял полный поднос еды.  
\- А вот теперь важный вопрос, - сказал Уэйд, устроившись напротив. – Как насчет невидимости?  
Паучок заморгал.  
\- Зачем? – спросил он.  
\- Затем, что я не представляю, как вывезти тебя из страны, - сказал Уэйд. – У меня здесь не так-то много знакомых, и я не хотел бы к ним обращаться.  
Паучок пожал плечами.

\- Да я могу тихонько посидеть в браслете, - снисходительно сказал он. – Но если снимешь или потеряешь…  
Уэйд заметил, как у Паучка посветлели глаза, наверное, тому все-таки хотелось, чтобы Уэйд поскорее от него отцепился.  
\- Боишься меня? – усмехнулся Уэйд.  
\- Ты странный, - буркнул Паучок, покраснев. – И ужасный извращенец.  
Уэйд рассмеялся, но Паучок смотрел на него с такой упрямой тревогой, что Уэйд немножко устыдился.

\- Котик, я наемник, а не насильник, - сказал он, посерьезнев. – Ни разу в жизни никого не принуждал. Не бойся.  
Паучок прикусил губу.  
\- А там, внизу? – ломко спросил он, выгнув брови. – Ты на меня накинулся…  
Он осекся и посмотрел на Уэйда с откровенной злостью в темных глазах.  
\- Ты ведь меня обманул, да? - холодно спросил он. – Ты бы не стал делать, что грозился.  
Уэйд улыбнулся и молча пожал плечами, он не собирался ни извиняться, ни оправдываться.  
\- Мудила, - буркнул Паучок под нос, тихо, но отчетливо.  
\- Мы поладим, - весело сказал Уэйд. – Я отличный парень, вот увидишь!


	3. Chapter 3

**Нью-Йорк, сентябрь 2018.**

 - Здесь очень… по-домашнему, - выкрутился Паучок, растерянно осматриваясь по сторонам.  
Уэйд ухмыльнулся, небрежно бросил на пол сумку, набитую оружием, фальшивыми паспортами и грязными футболками, и плюхнулся на родной диван, заляпанный кетчупом, кровью, соусами и всякими другими жидкостями. Паучок, брезгливо морща носик, посмотрел на диван, потом заглянул на кухню, несколько секунд смотрел на посуду, забытую в раковине и заросшую плесенью, потянулся к холодильнику, но потом отступил на шаг, не рискнув его открыть. Быстро взглянул на разобранную постель, где на наволочках бурели следы крови, а простыня заскорузла от засохшей… чего-то.

Уэйд нашарил в складках дивана давно забытую Хорьком пачку сигарет и обрадовался, обнаружив последнюю сигарету.  
\- Ты не возражаешь, если я немного… приберусь? - позвал Паучок.  
Он, кажется, боялся к чему-нибудь прикоснуться, демонстративно сунул руки под мышки и неодобрительно поджал губы.  
\- Валяй, - расслабленно ответил Уэйд. – Только у меня не найдется платьица горничной твоего размера, уж прости.  
Паучок бросил на него мрачноватый взгляд и деловито закатал рукава толстовки.  
\- Советую закрыть глаза, - сказал он.  
\- С каких таких… - начал было Уэйд, и тут все произошло.

Уэйд был готов к тому, что Паучок достанет из воздуха метелку и примется убирать, кокетливо виляя аппетитной жопой. Или, например, к тому, что вилки-ложки начнут летать по воздуху, а Паучок начнет петь, прибегут зверушки и птички, которые будут любоваться и насвистывать, и все такое. Уэйд не имел ничего против.  
Но мир перед его глазами раскололся на осколки, словно зеркало, в которое запустили булыжником. Уэйд с криком схватился за голову, упавшая сигарета прокатилась по его груди, оставляя подпалины на футболке, и сгинула в колыхающемся радужном мареве, в которое превратился мир. Уэйд этого даже не заметил, у него закружилась голова, да так сильно, что его стошнило полупереваренным «Сникерсом», который он перехватил по дороге из аэропорта.  
Уэйд ощутил что падает, проваливаясь в бездонную кроличью нору, и отключился.

Он пришел в себя от запаха кофе. Паучок, в джинсовых шортах и футболке с чужого плеча, деловито крутился у кухонного стола, доставал из тостера поджаренные хлебцы, намазывал толстый слой арахисового масла и трескал так, что за ушами хрустело. А еще Паучок обнаружил ноутбук, и, судя по блестящим глазкам и разрумянившимся щекам, всемирная паутина пришлась ему по душе.

Уэйд с трудом поднял голову, - в висках ныла тупая боль, - огляделся и даже присвистнул. Его холостяцкая берлога не была такой чистой и уютной, даже когда он сюда въехал: сквозь вымытые до блеска стекла падал ласковый закатный свет, пыль, плесень и засохшая кровь исчезли без следа, к дивану вернулся естественный бежевый цвет, Уэйд уже и забыл, каким диван был изначально. На аккуратно заправленной постели топорщились взбитые белоснежные подушки, на кухонной полке стояла чистенькая, блестящая посуда, на вешалке у двери аккуратно висели куртки, перевязь с катанами и длинный розовый снуд, который Уэйд случайно прикупил на гаражной распродаже у милой пожилой леди.

На столике, заманчиво близко, стояла чашка с горячим кофе, Уэйд первым делом протянул к ней руку и сделал пару глотков. Его даже ошеломил глубокий сладковатый привкус.  
\- Это не Нескафе, - растерянно пробормотал он.  
Паучок выпрямился и взглянул на него.  
\- О, ты проснулся, - сказал он. – Чё как, чувак?  
\- Вижу, ты познакомился с Гуглом? – усмехнулся Уэйд.  
У Паучка блеснули глаза.  
\- Это так круто! – выдохнул он, размахивая руками от избытка чувств. – Столько всего нового!  
Уэйд кивнул и сделал еще пару глотков. Он решил не спрашивать, как Паучара варит такой кофе, наверняка тот задерет нос, лучше помалкивать, пить да нахваливать.

\- Ладно, хозяюшка, - сказал Уэйд, не увидев своей сумки с оружием. – Главный вопрос – где мои игрушки?  
\- Какие? – невинно спросил Паучок. – Оружие - в шкафу, а другие – в ящике у кровати.  
\- О, ты даже туда добрался, - усмехнулся Уэйд. – И как тебе? Что-нибудь понравилось?  
Паучок покраснел и отвернулся, убрал банку с арахисовым маслом на полку, протер чистую раковину, бессмысленно подвигал чашки на полке, в общем, делал все, лишь бы не смотреть на Уэйда.

\- Когда ты начнешь загадывать желания? – спросил он, не оборачиваясь.  
\- А я никуда не спешу, - заявил Уэйд. – Я пока ничего не хочу.  
Паучок кинул на него недоверчивый взгляд.  
\- Так не бывает! – сказал он.  
Уэйд допил кофе большим глотком и сладко потянулся. Его футболка так и осталась несвежей и прожженной сигаретой, Паучок либо не смог, либо не захотел ничего исправлять.  
\- А куда ты спешишь, карамелька? - поинтересовался Уэйд. – Разве ты не хочешь узнать друг друга поближе?  
Паучок взглянул на него очень скептически.  
\- Я и так знаю о тебе больше, чем хотел, - сказал он. – Ты просто кошмарный извращенец, чувак!  
Уэйд лишь широко улыбнулся.

Он на всякий случай заглянул в шкаф и убедился, что оружие действительно лежит на месте: ножи в чехлах, стволы, запасные магазины, коробки с патронами, гранаты в длинном узком ящике, цепи, смотанные рулонами, пара кастетов и, почему-то, сюда же Паучок положил плюшевого единорога. Уэйд хмыкнул и в ящик у кровати лезть не стал, должно быть, там тоже проведена полная ревизия. Паукан высокоморальный, но любопытный, рано или поздно сам спросит.

\- Сладкий, давай обсудим строгие правила проживания в моем доме? – позвал Уэйд.  
\- Какие еще правила? - холодно спросил Паучок. – Я нашел в твоей ванне чьи-то отрезанные ступни!  
\- Это были мои ступни, - ответил Уэйд. – Они мне не пригодились. Иди сюда.  
Паучок неохотно захлопнул крышку ноутбука и подошел к Уэйду, одергивая поношенную футболку с эмблемой Капитана Америки… вообще-то, Уэйд был уверен, что давно ее проебал, а она - гляди-ка! – нашлась.

Уэйд засмотрелся на золотистые от загара руки Паучка, торчащие из рукавов футболки. В подземной сокровищнице Уэйду показалось, что Паучок совсем хлипкий и беспомощный, но теперь, когда Уэйд его рассмотрел как следует, он признал, что у Паучка гибкая красивая фигура гимнаста, мускулистые, как у танцора, бедра и отменная круглая жопа.

\- Ты боишься боли? – неожиданно для себя спросил Уэйд, разглядывая мальчишеские пальцы Паучка, с неровно обкусанными ногтями и парой заусениц. – Тебя можно ранить?  
Тот напрягся и отступил назад на пару шажков.  
\- Ну да, - сказал Паучок, подозрительно уставившись на Уэйда. – Я ограничен физическим телом… а что?  
\- Тогда правило первое, - сообщил Уэйд. – Если кто-то вломится в дом – ты немедленно прячешься.  
\- Вообще-то я могу постоять за себя… - с горячностью сказал Паучок.  
Уэйд шагнул к нему и зажал рот ладонью.

\- Ты не геройствуешь, - жестко повторил он. – Никаких подвигов с пулей в печени. Ты прячешься и ждешь, пока папочка решит проблему. Ясно?  
\- Папочка? – переспросил Паучок, скривившись. – Ты серьезно?  
\- Я совершенно серьезен, - кивнул Уэйд. – Правило второе…  
Паучок закатил глаза, демонстрируя, что этот разговор его уже утомил, но промолчал.  
\- … ты ходишь за продуктами и моешь посуду, - жизнерадостно сказал Уэйд. – Я этого терпеть не могу.  
Паучок фыркнул.

\- Правило третье – если берешь мои игрушки, я говорю о тех, что в ящике…  
\- Я не буду к ним даже прикасаться! – возмутился Паучок. – Гадость какая! Это для таких конченых, как ты!  
\- … не забывай после себя их мыть, - невозмутимо закончил Уэйд. – Иначе будешь мыть их своим ртом. Это понятно?  
\- Я не буду их трогать, - пробурчал Паучок, очаровательно розовея ушами и шеей. – Никогда.  
Уэйд ухмыльнулся.  
\- Правило четвертое!  
\- А не слишком ли много? – возмутился Паучок. – Я что, в тюрьме?  
\- О, сладенький, поверь мне, в тюряге не варят кофе и нет диванов, - отвлекся Уэйд. – Я сидел в тюряге.  
Паучок едва заметно улыбнулся.

\- Так вот! – спохватился Уэйд. – Правило четвертое – я сплю на кровати, а ты – либо со мной, либо на диване, потому что спать на диване я не собираюсь.  
\- Ты же пообещал не лезть ко мне! – рассердился Паучок.  
\- Я обещал не насиловать, - возразил Уэйд. – И я не буду.  
\- Но домогаться будешь? – скептически спросил Паучок.  
\- Ну конечно же да! – оскорбился Уэйд. – Ты видел свою жопку? Она же восхитительна, как пение ангелов! Как я могу не домогаться?! Ты в своем уме?  
Паучок несколько секунд смотрел на Уэйда, потом запрокинул голову и рассмеялся, сморщив нос.

\- Ладно, я буду спать на диване, - наконец, сказал он. – Будешь ко мне лезть – сломаю нос.  
\- Договорились, - усмехнулся Уэйд, который не видел в этом ровным счетом никакой проблемы.  
\- Правило пятое… - начал было Уэйд, но у Паучка лопнуло терпение, он отмахнулся и отошел обратно к ноутбуку.  
\- Напиши список, я потом ознакомлюсь, - сказал он. – И кстати… прими душ, пожалуйста, от тебя воняет.  
\- Да, золотко, - в тон ему ответил Уэйд. – А что ты там читаешь?  
Паучок снова захлопнул ноутбук с такой силой, что едва не оторвал крышку, но Уэйд успел увидеть открытую страницу и развеселился. Как он и думал - Паучка сгубило любопытство.

\- Зачем тебе виброкольцо с утяжкой? – заинтересовался Уэйд. – Или ты инструкцию ищешь?  
\- У тебя увидел, - огрызнулся Паучок. – Мне стало интересно, что это за мерзость.  
\- И как?  
\- Отвратительно! – буркнул Паучок. – Зачем тебе все эти штуки?  
\- Показать? – Уэйд расплылся в широкой ухмылке.  
\- Обойдусь! – ответил Паучок, забрал ноутбук и чашку с кофе, и ушел на диван, забравшись с ногами.  
Он всем видом демонстрировал, что не собирается продолжать разговор, так что Уэйд отправился в душ.

К его удовольствию, черные склизкие пятна плесени в душевой кабине исчезли без следа, зато на сушилке теперь висели чистые свежие полотенца, пахнущие лавандой. Паучок даже об этом позаботился.  
Надо его тоже как-нибудь порадовать! – решил Уэйд, подставляясь под струи горячей воды и намыливая бугристую лысую голову шампунем. Пожалуй, по своим волосам Уэйд скучал сильнее всего. Он так боялся, что раньше времени появятся залысины или седина… а в результате вообще лишился волос, спасибо, хоть каким-то чудом ресницы остались.  
\- Сука! – буркнул Уэйд, в сердцах хлопнув кулаком в стену.  
Всегда зверел, стоило вспомнить змеиные глаза Фрэнси и его недобрую ебанутую улыбку.

Одеваться Уэйд, конечно, не стал - так и вышел из ванной голышом, сунул грязную одежду в корзину для белья, и лишь потом заметил, что Паучок наблюдает за ним, трогательно прижимая к груди пустую чашку. Уэйд, по правде говоря, о Паучке даже подзабыл, не каждый день в его квартире появлялось настолько прелестное создание.  
Уэйд замер, сообразив, что Паучок видит его полностью, каждый шрам, каждую язву, каждую рытвину и опухоль на коже.

\- Если захочешь блевать – хотя бы не на диван, - попросил Уэйд. – Но я подержу твои волосы, так и быть.  
У Паучка дрогнули губы.  
\- Я видал и похуже, - коротко ответил он.  
Уэйд не успел ничего сказать, как Паучок окинул его довольно-таки откровенным взглядом и сказал:  
\- Клёвые мускулы… стероиды и протеин?  
\- Нет, - фыркнул Уэйд, копаясь на полках в поисках чистых штанов и футболки. – Все свое, детка, качалка и балет.

 **Нью-Йорк, бар «Школа для своенравных девиц Сестры Маргарет»**  

\- Это что? – ошеломленно спросил Хорек, тыча пальцем в сторону Паучишки, который осматривал бар с заинтересованным видом.  
\- Это не «что», а «кто», - заметил Уэйд. – Это живой мальчик, разве не видно?  
Хорек прищурил один глаз.  
\- Только не говори, что встретил внебрачного сына, о котором даже не знал, - попросил он и поставил перед Уэйдом бокал с пивом.  
\- Неа, - ответил Уэйд. – Но он тоже называет меня папочкой.  
\- Нет, не называю, - невозмутимо ответил Паучок, когда Хорек вновь уставился на него с неподдельным любопытством.

\- Ты окончательно перешел на сосиски? – после долгой паузы осведомился Хорек.  
Уэйд заметил, что завсегдатаи не сводят глаз с Паучка, симпатичный белый хороший мальчик – это что-то новенькое и непривычное в подобных заведениях.  
\- Типа того, - ответил Уэйд. – И не надо осуждать мой выбор! В первую очередь я люблю душу…  
\- … а все остальное просто сношаешь, - фыркнул Хорек, который ничуть не впечатлился патетикой. – Ну, он ничего… похож на помесь щенка золотистого ретривера и японской секс-куклы.  
\- Простите? – удивленно переспросил Паучок.  
\- Не обращай внимания, - торопливо сказал Уэйд, похлопав Паучка по плечу. - Что будешь пить?  
\- Черничного смузи нет, - тут же предупредил Хорек. – Овсяного молока тоже. Меню для пятнадцатилеток не завезли.  
Паучок моргнул.  
\- Тогда двойной виски, - ответил он. – Льда не надо.  
Уэйд с любопытством посмотрел на Хорька. Тот сначала покраснел, потом побледнел, потом прищурился и посмотрел на Уэйда.

\- Чего? – спросил Уэйд. – Он сделал заказ.  
\- Ты шутишь? – почти прошипел Хорек. – Я не могу наливать бухло малолетке! Мне проблемы не нужны.  
\- Поэтому ты держишь этот бар, - кивнул Уэйд. – Разумно.  
Хорек молча показал ему средний палец.  
\- Есть «Пепси», - предложил он. – Сойдет?  
\- Виски, - равнодушно повторил Паучок, но Уэйд угадал за его спокойствием ту самую силу, которая свернула ему челюсть набок.

\- Слушай, - сказал он, наклонившись к Хорьку. – Мы с пацаном ебемся.  
\- Нет, не ебемся, - скучающе поправил Паучок.  
\- … ты хочешь свой вискарь или нет? – рассердился Уэйд. – Я делаю, что могу.  
\- Я счастлив за тебя, уродливое ты педофильское авокадо, но зачем мне это знать? – брезгливо осведомился Хорек. – Тем более, ты пиздишь.  
\- Он достаточно взрослый, чтобы трахаться, - сказал Уэйд. – Значит, может просаживать печень, как взрослый.  
Хорек подумал.  
\- Убедительно, - наконец, кивнул он. – Но нет.  
Уэйд выругался.  
\- Ладно, давайте «Пепси», - неожиданно согласился Паучок. – А где здесь… комната для мальчиков?

Хорек показал жестом, и когда Паучок спрыгнул с высокого стула и ушел, сопровождаемый любопытными взглядами, Хорек быстро наклонился через барную стойку и прошептал:  
\- Какого хрена, Уэйд? Где ты подобрал этого бойскаута?!  
\- Он сидел в картонной коробке под проливным дождем, - ответил Уэйд. – Я просто не мог оставить его там, он смотрел на меня такими глазками… а ты же знаешь, какое у меня доброе сердце.

\- Ты серьезно собираешься его шпилить? – изумился Хорек. – Это даже для тебя чересчур… за такое сажают!  
\- Ты прав, - кивнул Уэйд. – У нас с ним слишком большая разница в возрасте... думаю, ему не меньше тысячи лет, он не раскалывается.  
\- Оу! – проговорил Хорек и выпрямился. – Оу… а кто он такой?  
Уэйд не успел ответить - за стеной вдруг заорали дико и страшно. Крик, от которого кровь леденела в жилах, еще не стих, а Уэйд вскочил, пинком отшвырнув стул, и рванул в сторону туалета. Побледневший Хорек поспешил за ним, спотыкаясь на дрожащих ногах.

Паучок, целый и невредимый, стоял у раковины, поглядывая исподлобья, а вот старина Лайфилд не стоял и даже не лежал на грязном полу – он висел без сознания, пришпиленный к стене чем-то вроде плотной паутины, по подбородку стекала кровь, капая на грязные кроссовки.

\- Детка! – выдохнул Уэйд и схватил Паучка за плечи. – Ты цел?  
\- Он меня облапал, - с отвращением проговорил Паучок.  
\- Что это такое? – спросил Хорек и осторожно поскреб ногтем паутину.  
\- Что с ним? – поинтересовался Уэйд, не оглядываясь.  
Хорек пару минут молчал, только сопел громко и напугано.  
\- Откусил язык, - проговорил он почти истерично. – Уэйд, что за мазафаку ты сюда привел?!  
\- Что ты с ним сделал? – тихо спросил Уэйд у насупленного Паучка.  
\- Ничего, - буркнул тот, пристыжено поглядывая то на него, то на Хорька. – Он сам…  
Хорек посмотрел на них бешеными глазами.  
\- Уэйд, уведи его отсюда, - прошипел он. – Сейчас же.  
Уэйд кивнул, обнял Паучка за плечи и вытащил из бара, Паучок надул губы, но не сопротивлялся.

До соседнего квартала они шли молча, Паучок поглядывал искоса, Уэйд злился, ему хотелось курить и услышать ответы на возникшие вопросы.  
\- Так! – сказал он, резко остановившись. – Рассказывай, что за херня?!  
Паучок чуть не влетел носом в его спину, отступил на шажок, пожал плечами и промямлил.  
\- Он схватил меня за задницу, а мне это не понравилось.  
\- Что ты с ним сделал? – спросил Уэйд. – Только не пизди, не люблю этого.  
Паучок вскинул на него щенячий жалобный взгляд.  
\- Ничего такого, - сказал он. – Я хотел его припугнуть, а он испугался слишком сильно, и… я не хотел.  
Уэйд раздраженно потер лысый затылок.  
«Я ведь даже не знаю, с кем живу, - подумал он. – Хуй знает, что он со мной может сделать».

\- Ладно, - сказал он. – Ладно, похуй на Лайфилда, он все равно бездарный уебок... но больше без фокусов!  
\- Без фокусов, - закивал Паучок. – Давай поедим?  
Уэйд проследил его взгляд и увидел, что Паучок пялится на уличный лоток с хот-догами. Уэйд пару секунд боролся с мелочным желанием отказать. Кто плохо себя ведет – тот не получает хот-доги, но потом Уэйд решил, что это слишком уж низко и подло. Лайфилд сам виноват, нечего хватать за жопу чужих пацанов, даже очень смазливых.

\- Ну давай, - вздохнул Уэйд. – Как в тебя только влезает?  
Паучок, даже не дослушав, рванул к вывеске с большущей серебристой молнией, чуть не загремев под машину.  
\- Привет, - сказал он. – Можно хот-дог?  
\- Квик-дог? – с улыбкой спросил продавец, тоже мелкий пацан, может, чуть постарше Паучка.  
\- Какая разница? – удивился Паучок.  
\- Разница в том, что я продаю квик-доги, - ответил тот, усмехнувшись.  
\- Которые отличаются от обычных…  
\- … тем, что я их продаю, - подхватил тот. – Будешь брать или как?  
\- Ага, - ответил Паучок, заулыбавшись.

Уэйд засмотрелся на продавца - тот был в черной кепке поверх светлых, почти платиновых волос, но видно было, что он прехорошенький, с лисьими глазами и озорной улыбкой. Паучок, видимо, тоже заметил, потому что и плечи машинально расправил, и заулыбался, и даже начал как-то несмело флиртовать, доебался насчет соуса и приправ. Уэйд молча наблюдал за ним, не мешая щенячьему общению, он вдруг понял, что уже знает, каким будет его первое желание. Надо было только сформулировать правильно, чтобы не огрести неожиданных проблем.

\- Меня тоже обслужи, котик, - наконец вмешался Уэйд, чувствуя смутное раздражение от чужого флирта. – Учти, я люблю, когда глотают.  
Он по-хозяйски приобнял Паучка, притянув к себе. Мальчишка в кепке перестал улыбаться, увидев изуродованное лицо Уэйда, потом посмотрел на смущенного Паучка так сочувственно, что Уэйду захотелось взять его за светлые волосы, сунуть башкой в чан с кипятком и посмотреть, как быстро кукольная гладкая кожа отслоится лохмотьями, и как быстро сварятся игривые черные глаза.  
Паучок кашлянул и издал такой звук, словно его тошнило, наверное, уловил настроение Уэйда, и очень об этом пожалел.

\- Приятного аппетита, - процедил парнишка, протянув им бумажный пакет с хот-догами.  
Уэйд сунул ему пару купюр и потащил Паучка в скверик на углу.  
\- Зачем ты так? – упрекнул Паучок. – Он хороший мальчик.  
\- Просто, блядь, заткнись, - процедил Уэйд. – Я-то думал, ты недотрога, а ты кому попало глазки строишь!  
\- Так ты ревнуешь? – рассмеялся Паучок. – Ну и зря, я только твой.  
Уэйд остановился от неожиданности. Он смутно ощущал, что им манипулируют, но ему стало приятно, и гнев схлынул, как и не бывало.  
\- Вот и… и не забывай об этом, - пробормотал он. – И вообще… ешь свои долбаные хот-доги!  
Паучок улыбнулся.

\- Я готов загадать желание, - сказал Уэйд, устроившись на скамейке.  
Паучок перестал жевать и посмотрел на него и с любопытством.  
\- Я уж думал, ты никогда не созреешь, - с легким облегчением проговорил он. – И что же это?  
Уэйд покусал нижнюю губу. Он надеялся, что нигде не проебался и не оставил Паучку-джинну возможности жестко наебать себя.  
\- Я хочу… - сказал он.  
Нельзя просто сказать «хочу снова стать симпатичным парнем, на которого люди смотрят без отвращения, и которому охотно строят глазки такие конфетки как ты». Паукан выполнит его желание, да… но чертова извращенная регенерация перехерит это за считанные секунды, и Уэйд снова станет сморщенным щенком шарпея, выебавшего перезрелое авокадо.

\- Я хочу, чтобы я не подцепил рак, - твердо сказал Уэйд.  
Паучок подумал, слизывая с пальцев кетчуп, и пожал плечами.  
\- Как пожелаешь, - сказал он и звонко щелкнул пальцами.

Уэйд дернулся, очутившись в полнейшей темноте.  
Он пошевелился и тут же ушибся локтями и коленями о деревянные стенки, осторожно попытался вытянуть руку и еще до того, как прикоснулся, знал, что наткнется на стенку, он ощущал, что его дыхание возвращается обратно, натыкаясь на близкую преграду.  
Когда запищал мобильный, осветив слабым голубым светом, Уэйд уже понимал, что лежит в крепко заколоченном гробу.

\- Как дела? – жизнерадостно спросил Паучок. – Не скучаешь?  
\- Какого. Блядь. Хера? – раздельно спросил Уэйд, зверея от вида своих изуродованных рук, да и от ситуации в целом.  
\- Понимаешь, я тут проверил все линии вероятности, - сказал Паучок, который, судя по громкому чавканью, все еще ел хот-дог. – Честное слово, я просмотрел все.  
\- И что? – рявкнул Уэйд.  
\- Ни в одной, где ты не Дэдпул, ты не дожил даже до тридцати пяти, - ответил Паучок. – Так что рак… он как бы спасает тебя, понимаешь?

\- Я понял, - помолчав, сказал Уэйд. – Но почему я, блядь, в гробу?!  
\- Ну ты же сам захотел, - удивился Паучок. – Ты не подцепил рак… и тебя убили. Но я же не мог этого допустить! Поэтому ты в гробу.  
\- Ладно, - процедил Уэйд. – Вытащи меня отсюда.  
\- Это второе желание? – оживился Паучок.  
\- Нет, твою мать, это я тебе очень советую, - прохрипел Уэйд. – Иначе я вылезу отсюда, вырву твои ебучие руки и запихну на место твоих ебучих ног, а потом натяну твои ебучие глаза тебе на очко!  
\- Мне не нравится твой тон, чувак, - сообщил Паучок. – Ты груб.  
\- Вытащи меня отсюда, мелкая падла! – взорвался Уэйд. – Если я вылезу – тебе пиздец, понял?!  
Телефон пискнул и разрядился, Уэйд очутился в полной темноте.

Пару секунд он осознавал свое положение, потом заорал от ярости, сбивая кулаки о деревянную крышку гроба.  
\- Сука! Сука! Ебучая тварь! Мелкий злопамятный уебок!  
Крышка треснула, на Уэйда посыпались земля и песок. Он охнул и понял, что надо выбираться поскорее, пока его не засыпало живьем. Быть бессмертным и погребенным заживо – это полная жопа, хуже не придумаешь… разве что быть расчлененным, бессмертным и погребенным заживо, но до этого Паучок не додумался.

«Удавлю мелкое мурло, - злобно думал Уэйд, неуклюже подгребая под себя песок. – Сука, злопамятный какой! Отомстил, гнида кудрявая. Мы еще поговорим об этом, сучонок!»

Крыша гроба трещала и прогибалась все сильнее, Уэйд утрамбовал землю ногами, пока не сумел просунуться в проломленную дыру сквозь осыпающуюся землю. Он ослеп и оглох, но упрямо карабкался наверх, сквозь рыхлый песок, срывая ногти, задыхаясь от первобытного, глубинного ужаса, и так разогнался, что когда его рука больше не ухватила землю, Уэйд сразу не понял, что выбрался на поверхность.  
Рыхлая земля потащила его обратно, Уэйд принялся работать ногами, пытаясь выбраться из зыбучей ловушки, и, наконец, окровавленный, грязный, измученный и дьявольски злой, отполз в сторону, шумно вдыхая свежий холодный воздух и отплевываясь грязью.

\- Смотри-ка, выбрался! – весело сказал Паучишка. – Браслетик не потерял?  
Уэйд сначала посмотрел на перемазанный браслет, который болтался на руке, потом посмотрел на Паучка – тот сидел у разворошенной могилы и пил кофе из стаканчика «Старбакса».  
\- Рад тебя видеть, чувак! – сказал Паучок, ухмыляясь, и отпрыгнул, расплескав кофе на штаны, когда Уэйд бросился на него.

Уэйд на несколько минут перестал соображать, его охватила такая ярость, что он хотел лишь одного – оторвать пацану голову. Но тот оказался таким быстрым и ловким, что Уэйд не мог его поймать, только рычал от бессильной злобы. Паучок, видимо, очень хотел жить, потому что уворачивался с нечеловеческой скоростью и скакал между могил, что твой кузнечик.  
В конце концов, Уэйд запнулся о могильный камень и покатился по земле.

\- Чувак, перестань! – проговорил Паучок, остановившись поодаль. – Не горячись.  
\- Ты запихнул меня в могилу! – рявкнул Уэйд.  
\- Но ты же выбрался, - ответил Паучок, пожав плечами. – Я знал, что ты выберешься.  
\- Каким таким, блядь, образом? – процедил Уэйд. – Это тебе кто сказал? Шерлок Холмс?  
\- Нет, - мягко улыбнулся Паучок. – Просто ты из тех, кто выживает.  
Уэйд немного растерялся. Запал схлынул, он остыл и понял, что чертовски грязный, уставший и голодный. Кажется, в кроссовке ворочался несчастный червяк, а в карманы набилось земли.  
\- Иди нахер, - проговорил Уэйд и огляделся.  
Он даже скривился, осознав, что очутился на кладбище в Куинсе - мало того, что похоронили живьем, так еще и не в престижном Бруклине, а на сраной окраине.

Уэйд скинул кроссовки и побрел босиком между могильных камней, отряхиваясь от налипшей грязи. Недружелюбно поглядел на Паучка, когда тот зашагал рядом, помахивая почти пустым стаканчиком.  
\- Не расстраивайся, - посоветовал тот. – У тебя осталось еще два желания.  
\- Закрой рот, - резко ответил Уэйд. – Иначе я сам тебе его закрою, и тебе это не понравится.  
\- Я так-то и сдачи могу дать, - заметил Паучок, но поймал взгляд Уэйда и благоразумно захлопнулся.

Уэйд вышел на центральную дорожку, с тоской предвидя долгую дорогу домой, - песок даже в трусы забрался, натирал между ягодиц, перетак его, - … и с размаха врезался в дверь собственной ванной, голова прямо загудела.  
Паучок невозмутимо прошел мимо, включил ноутбук и напольную лампу, хлопнул дверцей холодильника, сунул что-то в микроволновку. Уэйд заскрипел зубами, наблюдая за его уверенным самоуправством – Паучок еще и недели с ним не прожил, а уже вел себя как дома.

\- Принести тебе чистое полотенце? – спросил Паучок. – Будешь кофе?  
Уэйд проглотил ругательство, которое рвалось с языка, молча кивнул и отправился мыться. На Паучка он больше не злился, только на себя и свою гнилую судьбу.


	4. Chapter 4

**Нью-Йорк, ноябрь 2018**

 На экране большого телевизора красочно плескался океан. Уэйд, пытаясь выбраться из тесного костюма, пару минут смотрел, как кудрявая девочка сражается с ожившей скалой. Паучок спал на диване, подсунув ладонь под щеку, и крепко обнимал застиранного белого единорога. Соскучился что ли?  
Уэйд полюбовался густой тенью ресниц на его щеке, нежными розовыми губами и темными вихрами, потом тихонько отошел и принялся разбирать сумку с оружием, стараясь не сильно брякать.

\- Тряпки – в стирку, - сонно сказал Паучок у него за спиной.  
Уэйд обернулся. Паучок сел, моргая и безудержно зевая, потер лоб, равнодушно взглянул в сторону телевизора и отключил его, хлопнув по пульту.  
\- Скучал, сладкий? – улыбнулся Уэйд.  
\- Возможно, - уклончиво ответил Паучок. – Тебя долго не было.  
\- Я предупреждал, - возразил Уэйд, рассматривая новые дырки в красном кожзаме. – Блядь!  
\- Ты говорил про «пару дней», а не про две недели, - буркнул Паучок. – Я ходил в тот бар, спрашивал у твоего друга…  
\- Я в курсе, - ответил Уэйд. – Хорек прислал мне смску, попросил, чтобы ты больше к нему не приходил. Теперь он боится тебя до усрачки.

\- Я не виноват! – оскорбился Паучок. – Они сами начали драться... а тот парень вообще случайно упал глазом на разбитую бутылку! И пожар они сами устроили…  
Уэйд фыркнул.  
\- Ну да, - сказал он. – Все сами.  
Он сладко потянулся всем телом, собрал одежду и запихнул ее комом в большую коробку. Паучок смотрел на него взглядом обиженного щенка. Уэйд смилостивился, подошел к нему, бесцеремонно подхватил под мышки и обнял, Паучок неуверенно похлопал его по спине.

\- А я вот по тебе скучал каждую ночь, - сообщил Уэйд. – И каждый день, хорошая штука – сиеста, лежишь себе под вентилятором, думаешь о сладком Паучке…  
\- Чувак! – поморщился тот. – Прекрати, это противно.  
Руки Уэйда, словно сами по себе, перебрались с узкой талии на упругую задницу, но Паучок этого как будто не замечал, машинально смахнул с плеча Уэйда невидимую пылинку.

\- Чем ты занимался, пока папочка зарабатывал деньги? – поинтересовался Уэйд, нежно сжимая прелестную, круглую паучью задницу. – Гулял? Сеял хаос?  
\- Я записался в библиотеку, - гордо сказал Паучок. – А еще нашел у тебя поддельное удостоверение личности и немножко его подправил… и познакомился с нашими соседями. Они милые.  
\- Кто? – удивился Уэйд? – Торчки с лестничной площадки? Или те многодетные колумбийцы под нами?  
\- Нет, - ответил Паучок, сморщив нос. – Другие.  
Он по-прежнему не делал никаких попыток освободиться, и не мешал Уэйду щупать себя за всякое, хотя Уэйд уже явно пересек все допустимые границы.

\- Я про тех старичков с четвертого этажа, - пояснил Паучок. – Мэй и Бен, они ужасно милые.  
\- С хера бы они старички? – удивился Уэйд. – Мэй горяча, как ад, я бы не отказался познакомиться с ней поближе…  
Он поймал неожиданно холодный взгляд Паучка. Тот пихнул Уэйда в грудь и вывернулся из его рук, Уэйду было почти физически больно потерять ощущение теплых упругих ягодиц в ладонях.

\- Но мое сердце принадлежит тебе, тыковка! – с нарочитой торжественностью проговорил Уэйд. – Только тебе, жемчужина души моей.  
\- У тебя нет души, ты аморальный гад и злобный ублюдок, - отмахнулся Паучок. – И, кстати, от тебя воняет мусоркой и кровищей. Иди в душ.  
Уэйд попытался ущипнуть его за жопу, но Паучок ловко отстранился и жестом показал, чтобы Уэйд немедленно убирался. Пришлось подчиняться.

Когда Уэйд вышел, скрипящий от чистоты и ужасно голодный, его заштопанный и чистый костюм уже висел на вешалке, на тарелке горкой возвышался картофельный салат, бутылка пива запотела, а Паучок сидел на диване, скрестив ноги, и что-то сосредоточенно читал в ноутбуке. Уэйда даже поразило то, каким теплом отозвалась внутри эта пасторальная картина, все было так идеально, так… Уэйд никогда не думал, что и на его долю выпадет немного семейного счастья.

\- Что читаешь? – поинтересовался Уэйд, подтянул розовые треники и плюхнулся на диван, рядом с Паучком.  
\- Новости читаю, - рассеяно ответил тот. – Ун локо роха устроил бойню в ла иглесиа… Уэйд! Как некрасиво! Стрельба в церкви – это некультурно!  
Уэйд потянулся и зевнул.  
\- Там устроили притон, - равнодушно ответил он. – Я просто навел порядок.  
Он подвинул поближе тарелку. Паучок читал и морщился, должно быть, в сеть уже утекли фотографии с места происшествия, Уэйд постарался, чтобы было не только кроваво, но и поучительно.

\- Хорошо, что я с тобой не поехал, - наконец сказал Паучок и захлопнул ноутбук. – Мы с Мэй готовили индейку в клюквенном соусе… она ужасно готовит, если честно, но она добрая и веселая. Я сказал ей, что ты мой старший брат.  
Уэйд фыркнул.  
\- Сладенький, ты переоцениваешь возможности нашей мамочки, - развеселился он. – Сколько мне лет, по-твоему?  
Паучок задумался, осматривая Уэйда так, словно видел его впервые. Искал годовые кольца, что ли?

Уэйд подозревал, что Паукан немедленно начнет жулить, поэтому принялся подробно представлять обвислые морщинистые сиськи старой Эл, довелось однажды увидеть, словно Уэйду и так выпало мало напастей на жизненном пути. Уэйд как раз сосредоточился на огромных кофейных сосках, сморщенных, словно пальчики младенца, но тут Паучок с отвращением вскрикнул и замахал на него руками.  
\- Ты ужасен, чувак! – завопил он. – Какая гадость!  
Уэйд послал ему воздушный поцелуйчик. Он даже ужинать не прекратил, такие штуки давно уже не могли испортить ему аппетит.

Кажется, он заснул перед теликом. Паукан досматривал мультфильм, спасибо хоть не подпевал. Уэйду сначала снился Фрэнсис, потом, кажется, позвонил Хорек и сказал испуганным голосом, что Лайфилд очнулся в больнице и нарисовал на салфетке большущего мохнатого паука, оказывается, старина Лайфилд неплохо рисовал, ему бы комиксы выпускать… Уэйд только не знал, снится ему это или нет. Потом ему привиделся смутно знакомый черноглазый мужик с недоброй улыбкой, которому он должен был вернуть джинна. «Очень зря, мистер Уилсон, - сказал тот. – Это вы зря».

Уэйд проснулся от легкого прикосновения к руке. Его первым побуждением было сломать тонкие пальцы, которые невесомо трогали его локоть, но он сдержался и принялся наблюдать за Паучком из-под ресниц.  
«Малыш попытается снять браслет?» – с горечью подумал Уэйд, но Паучок не обращал на браслет никакого внимания, он завороженно гладил Уэйда по плечу и груди. Уэйд растерялся.

Паучок даже дыхание затаил, у него покраснели уши и заблестели глаза, и он вскрикнул, когда заметил, что Уэйд уже не спит, а вовсю пялится на него.  
\- Ох, прости, - смущенно сказал Паучок. – Я… я тут подумал… прости, что разбудил.  
Он облизнул губы и попытался отодвинуться, но Уэйд схватил его повыше локтей и притянул к себе. Он был готов к тому, что Паучок снова свернет ему челюсть или разобьет башку, но тот податливо прильнул и прижался грудью к груди.

\- Не боишься? – тихо спросил Уэйд. – Точно хочешь?  
Он столько раз фантазировал, как завалит Паучару, выебет во все дырки, спустит ему в рот, в жопу, все игрушки на нем перепробует, затрахает до потери сознания… а когда Паучок сам залез к нему на колени, такой доверчивый и невинный, Уэйд вдруг осознал, что ему очень страшно подвести чужое доверие.  
Уэйд нежно отвел темную прядку от глаз Паучка, легонько погладил по мальчишески гладкой щеке и вздрогнул, когда Паучок поймал губами его палец, втянул в рот и принялся посасывать.

… Уэйда разбудили далекие крики на улице. Впрочем, крики его ничуть не заинтересовали, район был неспокойный, а Уэйд не нанимался в супергерои. Его куда сильнее интересовало жаркое сопение в ухо и шаловливые ладошки, которые поглаживали по груди и плечам. Но больше всего Уэйда интересовало – какого хрена он видит собственную кровать, со сбитой простыней и упавшими подушками, под очень, очень неправильным углом?

Уэйд покрутил головой и хмыкнул, сообразив, что его связали на совесть и мастерски подвесили на чем-то вроде паутины. Надо было посмотреть в истории браузера – на каких таких сайтах Паучишка просиживал, пока Уэйд был в разъездах, потому что, - и это Уэйд признавал чистосердечно, - бондаж был первоклассный. Он не мог ни шевелиться, ни дергаться, разве что поджимать пальцы на ногах, да бессильно стискивать кулаки.

\- М-м? – осведомился Уэйд, осознав, что во рту у него тряпка… и не просто тряпка, а скомканные и пропитанные спермой трусы Паучка, которые Уэйд стащил с него зубами, а потом вытирал размазанные потеки на животах, когда Паучок кончил, извиваясь и раздирая Уэйду спину ногтями.  
Паучок возник откуда-то из темноты, куда не доставал рассеянный свет настольной лампы. Сгустился, словно из клубов дыма, оседлал так легко и изящно, как будто совсем не подчинялся законам гравитации, и улыбнулся, наслаждаясь растерянным взглядом Уэйда.

\- Ну и кто теперь папочка? – поддразнил Паучок и принялся игриво щипать Уэйда за соски, наверное, хотел отомстить за то, что Уэйд долго вылизывал и ласкал его, прежде чем выебать.  
Уэйду было чертовски любопытно – каким, блядь, образом легкий и тонкий Паукан связал его и подвесил к потолочной балке, ухитрившись не разбудить. Паучок был легче фунтов на шестьдесят, он чисто физически не мог бы поднять Уэйда… впрочем, напомнил себе Уэйд, Паучок не так прост, как кажется, что он может на самом деле, а о чем недоговаривает – это до конца не известно.

\- Я хочу еще, - медленно проговорил Паучок, устроившись у Уэйда на бедрах.  
Он посмотрел таким внимательным и неожиданно тяжелым взглядом, что Уэйд чуточку занервничал. Веревка, или паутина, или… то, на чем он висел, в общем, казалось очень прочным, Уэйд попытался освободить руки, рискуя грохнуться на кровать, но понял, что даже его сил не хватит, чтобы разорвать эти путы. Он был в полной власти Паучишки, а тот смотрел так хищно и пристально, словно прикидывал, как бы поудачнее сожрать Уэйду лицо.  
Уэйд никогда еще не видел у Паучка такого взгляда, животного и, откровенно говоря, страшноватого.

Паучок подался вперед и мокро лизнул Уэйда в щеку, как будто хотел попробовать на вкус. Лизнул еще раз, прикусил за шею и вдруг укусил за плечо с такой силой, что Уэйд замычал. Когда Паучок оторвался, Уэйд увидел, что у того и губы, и подбородок в крови. Прокусил кожу насквозь… Глазки у Паукана поблескивали пьяно и шало, он облизывался и тыкался прохладным кончиком носа Уэйду в щеку.

«Сожрет меня нахуй», - совершенно трезво подумал Уэйд, но пугающая мысль исчезла, потому что Паучок нетерпеливо потерся о его живот вставшим членом.  
\- Где резинки? – спросил он ломким мальчишеским голосом, сиплым от возбуждения. – Уэйд, где они?  
Уэйд показал взглядом на подушки - пачку он оставил где-то там, небрежно отшвырнул, когда Паучок, раскрасневшийся и готовый, лежал под ним, прижимая ножки к груди, доверчиво раскрываясь и подрагивая от нетерпения.

Паучок проследил его взгляд, подумал и сказал:  
\- Да и пофиг!  
У Уэйда в глазах потемнело. Никто не трахался с ним без резинки, особенно, после того, как он стал таким – ни одна телочка не хотела залететь от него. Собственно, без котлетки наличных с ним вообще никто не хотел трахаться, и к этому Уэйд привык. А к тому, что его захотят настолько – к этому нет.

Паучок обхватил его за плечи, приподнялся и неуклюже зашарил рукой, пытаясь направить в себя член. Потом сообразил поплевать на пальцы и немножко смочить себя, но все равно громко всхлипнул, когда начал опускаться. Уэйд ощущал, какой он узенький и горячий внутри, - не такой узкий, как в первый раз, - но все равно узенький, и так туго сжимал, что Уэйду было за него страшно. Он бы предпочел поруководить, но Паучок дорвался до доминации и не собирался от нее отказываться.

Паучок вскрикнул и упал ему на грудь, почти с минуту тяжело дышал, сжимаясь внутри, и наконец начал двигаться, сначала медленно, прислушиваясь к себе, потом все смелее и раскованней. На Уэйда он как будто и внимания не обращал, использовал его, как огромную секс-игрушку, как живой хуй, точно так же, как Уэйд использовал свои игрушки из ящика у кровати.  
Уэйд представил, как красиво смотрелись бы на розовых аккуратных сосочках Паука яркие маленькие прищепки. Или черная маска для глаз. Или…  
\- Мне и так нормально, - простонал тот и шлепнул Уэйда по щеке.  
Мелкий читер.

Уэйд расслабился. Сделать он все равно ничего не мог, Паучок сам справлялся, катался на нем, всхлипывал и дрочил, кидая жаркие и жадные взгляды. Уэйд подумал о том, что кончит в Паучка, спустит в него, если Паучок не будет сучкой и не слезет сразу… а уж если он разрешит заткнуть себя на ночь небольшой пробкой…  
\- Нет, не разрешу, - прошипел Паучок. – Размечтался!  
Он весь раскраснелся, волосы растрепались и налипли на мокрое от пота лицо, глаза блестели. Возбужденные соски торчали, словно горошины, Уэйд пожалел, что не может сжать их зубами и пососать.

Паучок, наверное, уловил и эти мысли, он вскрикнул и кончил, прикусив напоследок Уэйду плечо. Между животами потекли остывающие капли, Паучок едва слышно постанывал и бесстыдно сосал кровь из прокушенного плеча - Уэйд это отчетливо ощущал, но боль стала для него приятной приправой. Он дернулся, отчаянным рывком пытаясь вогнать глубже, кончил и тут же свалился спиной на кровать. Паукан рухнул сверху, заехав локтями в ребра, коленками - в бока, а лбом приземлившись аккурат Уэйду в челюсть. Если бы не обслюнявленный комок трусов во рту, наверняка бы выбил парочку зубов.

\- Э-э-эм, - протянул Паучок, пока полуослепший от удара Уэйд пытался отдышаться. – Знаешь, мы слиплись.  
\- В смысле? – прохрипел Уэйд, выплюнув изгрызенную тряпку.  
\- В смысле – мы склеились, - жалобно проговорил Паучок. – Я не могу от тебя оторваться.  
\- Может, потому что я неотразим? – усмехнулся Уэйд.  
\- Не льсти себе, - фыркнул Паучок. – Это все из-за меня…  
Он задвигался и Уэйд реально осознал, что они склеились животами, да так крепко, что не оторвешь, словно военным цианоакрилатом.  
\- И что дальше? – спросил Уэйд. – Это надолго?  
\- Я-то откуда знаю? – горестно воскликнул Паучок. – Я раньше сексом не занимался.

Он собирался добавить что-то еще, наверное, снова собрался читать проповедь, что Уэйд – гребаный извращенец, который сбивает с пути праведного невинных тысячелетних джиннов, но тут прямо под окнами раздался громкий выстрел, а через секунду истошно завопила женщина.  
Паучок дернулся, кое-как, шипя от боли, отлепился от Уэйда, вскочил и голышом бросился к окну.  
\- Это Мэй! – ахнул он. – Уэйд, там наши соседи!


	5. Chapter 5

**Нью-Йорк, декабрь 2018**

Уэйд вздохнул, окинув пустую квартиру быстрым взглядом. У большого окна переливалась огоньками украшенная елка, на стене поблескивала длинная позолоченная гирлянда, над кроватью висел большой рождественский венок с крошечными разноцветными шариками и веточками омелы. А вот Паучка, конечно же, не было, хотя Уэйд для него старался, хотел показать, что такое Рождество, дух праздника, подарков и всего такого…  
Уэйд скинул с плеча полупустую сумку, - в этот раз пришлось израсходовать больше половины боеприпасов, - и повесил на крючок перевязь с катанами. Он не мог и не собирался с ними расставаться, с ними было как-то веселее, чем со старым добрым огнестрельным, как-то более... стильно.

Уэйд переоделся в домашние мягкие спортивные штаны и ветровку, привычно запихнув изрезанный и изрешеченный костюм в бельевую корзину, и зашагал по грязной, темной и зассаной лестнице на самый верхний этаж.  
\- Привет, - торопливо сказал Паучок, открыв ему дверь. – Ты вернулся?  
\- Как видишь, - буркнул Уэйд, потянулся поцеловать Паучка, но тот ловко выскользнул из рук и ушел в глубину квартирки, где принялся нежно ворковать.

Уэйд с удивлением оглянулся – он нечасто бывал у соседушек, в общем-то, пару раз и то мельком, но эта квартира запомнилась ему чистым уютным гнездышком, где пахло свежими булочками, корицей и вкусными женскими духами. Теперь здесь булочками не пахло – только горем и болезнью, душной затхлостью запертых окон. Пыль на комодах и полках едва заметно серебрилась под тусклым невыразительным светом лампочек. Уэйд невольно передернулся и отправился искать Паучка.

\- Твою ж перетак! – вырвалось у него, когда он увидел Мэй, сидящую в кресле, и Паучка у ее ног, с большой чашкой бульона и ложечкой.  
Знойная красотка Мэй, на которую Уэйд поглядывал с интересом, меньше, чем за месяц, превратилась в старуху – полуседую и отощавшую, с огромными безумными черными глазами. Пусть у Уэйда не было диплома мозгоправа, он и невооруженным взглядом видел, что Мэй здорово повредилась в рассудке. Она даже не заметила его, погруженная в собственное искалеченное сознание, ее ведьмински горящие глаза глядели сквозь Уэйда.

Паучок нежно прикоснулся к ее руке, погладил по остро выпирающей скуле, и проговорил:  
\- Мэй, еще ложечку?  
Она послушно приоткрыла рот, безвольная, как большая живая кукла, и сделала глоток, но явно не осознавала, что с ней происходит.

У Уэйда встал комок в горле. Ему было до слез жалко Мэй… еще и потому, что в глубине души Уэйд ощущал себя виноватым: если бы он не поленился в тот вечер, если бы вышел разобраться, что там за крики за окном. Он никогда не боялся драк, и уличную босоту не боялся, даже если бы его подрезали, что вряд ли, ему бы все равно ничего не угрожало. А старина Бен погиб, а он был добр к Уэйду, дружески здоровался с ним и пожимал руку, и бедняжка Мэй, которая осталась одна на всем белом свете, совсем поехала умом.  
... впрочем, она все же не одна, - подумал Уэйд, с прищуром поглядев на Паучка.  
Тот возился с Мэй, словно с родной тетушкой, целыми днями пропадал в ее потихоньку зарастающей пылью и паутиной квартире.

\- Мэй, - тихо позвал Уэйд, наклонившись к креслу.  
Мэй с усилием перевела на него расфокусированный взгляд, у нее был такой вид, словно она прислушивалась к голосам, которые нашептывали ей куда более интересные вещи, чем мог предложить Уэйд.  
\- Я могу тебе чем-то помочь? – спросил он. – Тебе что-нибудь нужно?  
Мэй моргнула. Вблизи Уэйд ощутил кислый запах больного тела, больной души, которая без остатка разъела и молодость, и красоту.  
\- Где Бен? – неуверенно спросила Мэй. – Его ужасно долго нет… ты не мог бы позвать его к ужину, милый?  
Уэйд инстинктивно отшатнулся, словно испугался заразиться безумием.

Паучок посмотрел на него понимающим грустным взглядом и снова попытался впихнуть в Мэй хоть ложку супа. Уэйд понял, что он здесь лишний, он повернулся и вляпался лицом в длинный клок липкой паутины, свисающей с потолка, выругался и брезгливо утер лицо.  
\- Я сейчас приду, - крикнул вслед Паучок.  
Уэйд, не оборачиваясь, помахал рукой и вернулся в квартиру.

Он был так зол на себя, что несколько минут яростно молотил боксерскую грушу в тренировочном уголке. Потом, утомившись, слизнул кровь с разбитых костяшек, - кожа затянулась быстрее, чем Уэйд успел поднести руки к лицу, - и потер большим пальцем черного паучка на браслете таким пошлым движением, словно ласкал девичий бугорок страсти в яшмовых вратах.  
\- Можно просто позвать, - кисло сказал Паучок у него за спиной.  
Он вздохнул и от души потянулся, хрустнув спиной.

\- Как Мэй? – спросил Уэйд.  
\- А то сам не видел! – огрызнулся Паучок. – Хуево! У нее больше никого нет…  
\- Что ж ты ей не поможешь? – прищурился Уэйд. – Поколдовал бы… по мелочам можешь же.  
\- Чужая жизнь – это не мелочи, - рассердился Паучок. – Я не могу ей помочь, она мой друг, а не хозяин… но я делаю, что могу.  
Уэйд прищурился.  
\- А я, значит, твой хозяин, но не друг, - проговорил он. – Так что ли?  
Паучок тоже сузил глаза.  
\- А что, это не так? – холодно спросил он.  
Уэйд даже немного растерялся. Он настолько не ожидал от Паучка злобного укуса, что сначала ощутил боль и обиду, и уж потом – гнев.

\- Прости, - после паузы проговорил Паучок. – Я ценю, что ты добр ко мне.  
Уэйду захотелось дать ему в ухо, сначала Паучку, а потом и себе. Елку он притащил, омелу повесил над кроватью, идиот, поверил, что для Паучка он что-то большее, чем очередное жадное тело, которое требует богатства и бессмертия.  
Уэйд отвернулся и несколько минут смотрел в окно, из которого открывался живописный вид на темный переулок и грязную помойку, где убили Бена. Он так задумался, что даже вздрогнул, когда Паучок прикоснулся к его плечу.

\- Мир? – жалобно спросил тот.  
\- Я хочу свое второе желание, - ответил Уэйд. – Прямо сейчас.  
Паучок отпрянул.  
\- Ты издеваешься? – зашипел он. – Зачем ты?!  
\- Что я могу сделать для Мэй? – перебил его Уэйд. – Что мы можем сделать?  
Паучок осекся и уставился на Уэйда круглыми глазами.  
\- Нельзя воскрешать мертвых, - проговорил он, когда справился с изумлением. – Это противоестественно. Я не могу. Правда, не могу.  
Уэйд кивнул. Он и сам понимал, что зомби-Бен, который будет скрестись в дверь, разваливаясь на ходу, это не лучшая идея.

\- Ты, правда, собираешься потратить желание на это? – потрясенно переспросил Паучок. – Ты не шутишь?  
Уэйд помотал головой. Ему вдруг стало спокойнее на душе – бедняжку Мэй, которая была так добра к нему, ему было жальче, чем какое-то дурацкое желание. Тем более что Паучок его совсем не любил. Нечего держаться за него и держать его при себе, если ему с Уэйдом так плохо.

Паучок поскреб затылок, разлохматив кудряшки, потом подошел к Уэйду и бесцеремонно залез в просторный карман ветровки на животе.  
\- Что ты ищешь? – удивился Уэйд.  
\- Зубочистка? – хмыкнул тот. – Ну… наверное сгодится.  
Уэйд не успел спросить, какого хера Паучок творит, как тот отступил на пару шагов и сказал:  
\- Удачи, ковбой, и не потрать свое желание впустую.  
Уэйд моргнул – и услышал женский крик.

Сперва он увидел Мэй, молодую и красивую, но здорово напуганную, потом увидел Бена, вполне себе живого, который пытался оттащить от Мэй рослого чернокожего парня, потом Уэйд увидел еще трех парней, и уже знал, что следует делать. Зубочистка ему не понадобилась, с уличными бандитами Уэйд мог справиться и голыми руками.

Первым делом он выхватил Мэй из рук чернокожего и без лишних раздумий зашвырнул ее в большой мусорный бак. Учитывая подлость джиннов, с Паучка сталось бы сделать так, что погибнет Мэй, пока Уэйд будет защищать Бена, и все действительно окажется впустую. Мэй завопила, плюхнувшись на черные мусорные пакеты, набитые отходами, но Уэйд не обратил внимания, он дернул Бена к себе за спину, и как раз вовремя – на свету тускло заблестели стволы.  
\- Что, парни, танцуем? – спросил Уэйд, и, не дожидаясь ответа, ринулся в бой.

Когда все закончилось, - очень быстро, в общем-то, уличные пацаны явно не ожидали наткнуться на кого-то с послужным списком Уэйда, - он поднял голову, машинально утирая кровь с лица, и увидел Паучка. Тот стоял наверху, в квартире, и смотрел на Уэйда, но Уэйд не мог разобрать выражения его лица – отвращение или страх, или гнев… Уэйд не хотел убивать, он бы обошелся тем, что надавал шпане поучительных пинков, но его руки жили собственной жизнью, не особо-то прислушиваясь к его желаниям.

Уэйд почти растерянно осмотрел распростертые тела и едва не споткнулся о парня со свернутой шеей, когда поймал взгляды Бена и Мэй. Оказывается, Мэй уже выбралась из мусорного бака, прижималась к своему благоверному, и смотрели они на Уэйда так… так, что он попятился и едва не побежал прочь, пытаясь спрятаться от их взглядов.

Моросил дождик, мелкий, но въедливый. Уэйд промок до нитки, пока бродил по улицам, низко опустив голову и натянув капюшон. Он не мог найти себе места, так глубоко задумался, ощущая себя одиноким и никому не ненужным, что не сразу заметил вещь, которая прямо-таки бросалась в глаза – рождественские украшения на витринах напрочь исчезли… вернее, они еще даже не появились. Паучок вернул его в прошлое, начисто переписав реальность.

Когда Уэйд добрался домой, у него даже в кроссовках хлюпало, а мокрые трусы прилипли к жопе, как вторая кожа. Он медленно, словно старичок, болеющий подагрой, поднялся на свой этаж, открыл дверь и на секунду остановился – голова закружилась, Уэйд пошатнулся и ухватился за дверной косяк. Он отчетливо видел... но тут перед глазами все окончательно зарябило, мир пустился вскачь, словно калейдоскоп, Уэйд согнулся пополам и заблевал кроссовки.

Приступ тошноты прошел так же внезапно, как и начался, Уэйд безразлично взглянул на елку, которая стояла именно там, где он ее поставил на прошлой неделе, и на венок над кроватью; Паучок еще ныл, что на его подушку постоянно сыпется труха и иголки. Никакого дождя за окном, естественно не было, он прошел месяц назад, хотя Уэйд по-прежнему оставался мокрым, как мышь.  
Он неторопливо разделся, отлепляя прилипшую одежду, собрал ее в неопрятную кучу и бросил у двери, голышом плюхнулся на диван лицом вниз, и тяжело вздохнул.

\- Ты их спас, - сказал Паучок, который присел рядом.  
\- Ты бы видел, как они на меня смотрели, - глухо проговорил Уэйд, вжимаясь лицом в диванную подушку. – Как на монстра… не ждать мне больше пирогов со сливками.  
\- Ты не монстр, - тихо сказал Паучок, поглаживая Уэйда по плечу.  
\- Много ты понимаешь! – скривился Уэйд. – Они… я был для них хуже, чем те уебки!  
\- Знаешь, ты второй, кто попросил хоть что-то не для себя лично, - вдруг сказал Паучок. – Ты потратил желание на даму в беде… так что ты определенно не монстр.  
Уэйд перевернулся на спину и хмуро взглянул на Паучка.

\- А кто был первым? – спросил он почти ревниво.  
\- Да так, один парень из Назарета, - отмахнулся Паучок. – Хотел сделать мир лучше… но плохо кончил.  
Уэйд поперхнулся нытьем.  
\- Ты меня удивил, - признался Паучок. – Но у тебя осталось только одно желание.  
Уэйд кивнул.  
\- Только не будь сукой, ничего не порти, - попросил он. – Мэй и Бен заслужили немножко счастья.  
Паучок грустно улыбнулся.

\- Они добрые, - подумал он вслух. – Если бы я мог прожить человеческую жизнь, я бы хотел жить у таких, как они. Ходил бы в школу, задрачивал химию, позорился перед девчонками…  
\- Подцепил бы плохого парня в кожанке, - улыбнулся Уэйд.  
\- Эй! – притворно возмутился Паучок.  
\- Он бы встречал тебя после школы, - принялся фантазировать Уэйд. – Носил бы твой рюкзачок…  
Паучок закатил глаза. Он не стал спорить, скинул кеды и сунулся к Уэйду под бок, пару минут возился и пыхтел, пытаясь поудобнее устроиться на узком диване.

Уэйд обнял его, лениво поглаживал по худой спине с выпирающими позвонками, и думал о том, что по уму – надо бы оборвать эти односторонние отношения, у которых нет и не может быть счастливого конца. Паучок использует его, а что он ощущает на самом деле – черт знает, но Уэйд слишком малодушен, чтобы загнать Паучка обратно в браслет, относиться к нему как к джинну, бездушному исполнителю желаний, а не как к симпатичному, славному, доброму мальчику, который живет с ним, спит с ним, готовит для Уэйда ужины, относит его футболки и носки в стирку…

Уэйд быстро согрелся от тепла чужого тела - Паучок лежал щекой на его груди, часто моргал, а в его глазах отражались огоньки рождественской елки. Он тоже затих, наверное, задремал, и Уэйд тоже покачивался на волнах надвигающегося сна, лениво поглаживая вихрастый затылок, путаясь пальцами в густых кудряшках.

Из забытого ноутбука доносились тихая музыка, старая добрая классика и «Бубенцы» в разных аранжировках. Уэйд, кажется, действительно уснул, и именно в этом полубредовом состоянии между явью и сном он наконец-то осмыслил то, что увидел, когда вернулся домой. То, что видел много раз, но всегда забывал, потому что даже его рассудок был не в силах справиться с потрясением.  
Уэйд с трудом подавил желание отшвырнуть Паучка подальше. Он похолодел, облился потом, но заставил себя лежать спокойно и размеренно дышать, лишь медленно, будто бы сонно повел руку. Ствол присобачен к днищу дивана скотчем, достаточно нащупать и сорвать…

\- Что ты делаешь? – спросил Паучок холодным и совершенно не сонным голосом. – Уэйд?  
Он медленно поднял голову. Глаза у него тоже были черные и очень спокойные. Уэйд сглотнул, его пальцы уже нащупали край скотча, но Уэйд реально не знал, успеет ли он что-нибудь сделать, потому что Паучок был слишком близко к его лицу.  
\- Ты пристрелить меня собираешься, что ли? – с насмешкой спросил Паучок. – Серьезно?  
Он прищурился.  
\- А, теперь ты боишься, - проговорил он как-то странно, будто бы разочарованно. – Не бойся, пока не загадаешь третье желание – тебе ничего не грозит.

Он скатился с Уэйда и с дивана, выпрямился и босиком пошлепал на кухню, включил кофеварку и принялся возиться с тостами, повернувшись к Уэйду спиной, будто провоцировал выстрелить. Уэйд сел, сжимая ствол липкими от пота пальцами, и навел на Паучка, целясь прямиком в затылок. Паучок на секунду замер, его плечи окаменели, а спина застыла в напряжении, но потом он снова продолжил возиться с тонко нарезанным хлебом для сэндвичей и почти пустой банкой шоколадной нуги.

Уэйд рассматривал его тонкую красивую фигурку и думал о пауке – здоровенном, футов шесть в высоту, и, пожалуй, все десять в размахе мощных черно-золотых лап, покрытых густым жестким ворсом. Уэйд пауков не боялся… но не в тех случаях, когда они занимали почти всю его квартиру, когда у них глаза размером с чайную тарелку, а ядовитые клыки, как бы они не назывались, такие, что с легкостью перекусят Уэйду голову.  
"Все это блядское время, - подумал Уэйд. – Он был рядом со мной, спал в одной постели…"

\- Вот именно, - сказал Паучок не оборачиваясь. – Поздновато ты спохватился.  
\- Убирайся из моей головы! – рявкнул Уэйд. – Иначе я тебе колени прострелю!  
\- А ты перестань так громко думать, - парировал Паучок. – Ты орешь мне в уши.  
Он повернулся и поглядел сердитым, обиженным взглядом. Уэйд долго молчал, наблюдая, как Паучок трескает сэндвичи, на аппетит тот не жаловался, и теперь понятно почему, попробуй прокормить такую тушу.

\- Покажи, - наконец сказал Уэйд.  
\- Что тебе показать, средний палец? – огрызнулся Паучок, поглядывая исподлобья. – С удовольствием!  
Уэйд не улыбнулся, Паучок увял.  
\- Не могу, - сказал он, и дрогнул, когда дуло поднялось на уровень его плеча. – Я, правда, не могу! Не надо!  
\- Почему? – осведомился Уэйд.  
Паучок нервно утер перепачканный рот.  
\- Слыхал про импринтинг? – спросил он. – Запечатление… я такой, каким ты меня придумал.  
Уэйд подумал.  
\- Что ты такое на самом деле? – спросил он. – Учти, если я решу, что ты мне врешь или недоговариваешь, я начну стрелять. Меня заебали твои секреты.  
Паучок громко сглотнул, его лицо исказилось в неподдельной обиде.  
\- Ну и пошел в жопу! – сказал он ломким мальчишеский голосом. – Хочешь пристрелить меня – ну так давай, стреляй!

Стеклянная банка слева от Паучка разлетелась брызгами, Паучок вскрикнул и прижал руку к груди. Уэйду стало нехорошо, когда он увидел, как на загорелой и гладкой мальчишеской коже набухают алыми бусинами порезы. Паучок посмотрел затравленно, попятился в угол и смотрел оттуда на Уэйда, как на зверя, который был ласковым и домашним, но неожиданно взбесился. Губы у него задрожали, но он молчал, только дышал с тихим присвистом и неуклюже стирал выступающую кровь, размазывая ее все сильнее.

\- Я подумал, что ты не такой как все, - наконец едва слышно проговорил Паучок. – Ты был добрый. И веселый. И ты не хотел загадывать желания. Я подумал… не надо было. Вы все одинаковые. Все люди.  
\- Люди – падлы, - кивнул Уэйд. – Но ты тогда что такое?  
\- Не знаю, - потерянно сказал Паучок. – Я не помню, кем я был. Все, что я помню – новые хозяева, новые желания, и так раз за разом, раз за разом, я просыпаюсь и исполняю желания… одни и те же.  
\- Ты демон? Или ты проклят? – уточнил Уэйд, не позволяя себе размякнуть. – Кто ты такой вообще? Паук?  
Паучок облизнул губы.  
\- Ну… формально – паучиха, - признался он. – Но ты не первый, кому…  
\- Паучиха? – охнул Уэйд. – То есть… ты чикуля? Мохнатая телка?  
Паучок на секунду снова стал собой, скептически закатил глаза и открыл рот, чтобы ответить что-то едкое, но потом прикусил язык и потупился. Уэйд потряс головой, пытаясь уложить новое знание.

\- Что будет после третьего желания? – спросил он, вычленив самое главное. – О чем ты мне не сказал, членистоногое?  
\- О цене, - едва слышно пробормотал тот, прижимая раненую руку к груди. – И расплате.  
\- И почему ж ты сразу не сказал, гнида? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался Уэйд.  
Паучок бросил на него заполошенный взгляд.  
\- Ты не спрашивал, - ответил он. – Никто никогда не спрашивает.  
\- Что за цена?  
\- Убери оружие, пожалуйста, - попросил Паучок, косясь на ствол.  
\- Цена? – настойчиво переспросил Уэйд.  
Паучок молчал. Уэйд и сам понял, какая может быть цена за целых три желания – все, что захочешь, все, о чем только можешь мечтать, а потом…

\- Что потом? – спросил Уэйд. – Ты съедаешь души, Шелоб?  
Он не сдержал смешок, но у Паучка сделалось такое сложное лицо, что Уэйд сообразил, что попал не в бровь, а в глаз.  
\- Зачем? – спросил он. – Ты и меня сожрешь?  
\- С удовольствием, - злобно ответил Паучок, глядя в сторону. - Жду не дождусь!  
Он сиротливо обнял себя руками и набычился, словно ждал, что Уэйд в него сейчас выстрелит. Футболка пропиталась кровью, порезы набухли и сочились.

Уэйд помолчал.  
\- А те идиоты, которые хотели бессмертия? – спросил он. – С ними-то что?  
\- Они получили свое бессмертие… до расплаты, - ответил Паучок. – Ты не первый бессмертный, с которым я знаком, если хочешь знать. Вы все ужасно хотите жить…  
Уэйд собирался рассердиться, но вместо этого развеселился, ирония чужой трагедии его позабавила, Уэйд никогда не был особо добросердечным.

\- Сядь, - сказал он, указав стволом на диван.  
Паучок помотал головой.  
\- Я не хочу, - ответил он.  
\- Боишься меня? – кривовато улыбнулся Уэйд.  
Паучок мельком осмотрел порезы и царапины на руке, куда отлетело стекло, но ничего не сказал.

\- Знаешь, я вот думал, почему меня еще не ищут, - медленно проговорил Уэйд. – То есть, меня много кто ищет, но не тот… никому не нужен джинн, исполняющий желания, как так?  
Паучок болезненно улыбнулся.  
\- Ничего не хочешь добавить? – мягко спросил Уэйд.  
\- Ты ему больше не нужен, - ответил Паучок. – Это мой жрец.  
\- В смысле жрец, - переспросил Уэйд. - У тебя есть свои собственные жрецы?  
\- У меня был свой собственный культ вообще-то! – огрызнулся Паучок. – И жрецы у меня были… сейчас остался только один. Он для тебя не опасен.  
\- А что для меня опасно? – спросил Уэйд. – Ты?  
\- Я, - кивнул Паучок. – И твои желания.

\- А что будет, если я тебя сейчас пристрелю? – с нежностью поинтересовался Уэйд.  
Паучок дернул плечом.  
\- Мне будет очень больно, - серьезно сказал он.  
\- До смерти?  
\- Ты идиот, что ли? Я же джинн, - устало проговорил Паучок. – Ты и представить себе не можешь, сколько я уже живу… да я и сам не помню. Очень долго. Дольше, чем нужно.  
Он все-таки подошел и сел на краешек дивана, ссутулился и нахмурился, несчастный, расстроенный и перемазанный кровью.

Уэйд вздохнул и поднялся. Он давненько не заглядывал в аптечку, надеялся только, что бинты и перекись в баллоне еще не сгинули за ненадобностью.  
Паучок даже подпрыгнул от неожиданности, когда Уэйд прикоснулся к его плечу и принялся осторожно обрабатывать порезы.  
\- Прости, - сказал Уэйд. – Я хотел припугнуть. Не хотел делать тебе больно, малыш.  
Паучок уставился на него тяжелым, настороженным взглядом.

\- А что, если я не буду загадывать третье желание? – вдруг спросил Уэйд, которого осенила умная мысль.  
Паучок поморщился.  
\- Ты задаешь слишком много вопросов, - буркнул он.  
\- Да, я такой, я любознательный парень, - согласился Уэйд. – И все же? Я ведь могу ничего не желать.  
\- Так не бывает, - ответил Паучок. – Всем что-то да нужно.  
\- То, что мне нужно, у меня уже есть, - тихо ответил Уэйд и погладил гладкую щеку, которая еще не знала бритвы. – И вот это я не хотел бы потерять.  
Впрочем, Паукан тут же отпрянул и едва не зашипел.

\- Что, смерти боишься? – брезгливо спросил он. – Не бойся, это быстро.  
Уэйд расхохотался, но это был горький смех.  
\- Крошка, я так часто умираю, что смерть давно стала моей подружкой, - сказал он, когда сумел успокоиться. – Боюсь, карамелька, даже ты не сумеешь меня прикончить. Я не такой, как твои бессмертные неудачники. Со мной тебе придется повозиться.  
Он помолчал, заклеивая крупные царапины найденным лейкопластырем с «ХэллоКитти», и попытался прикоснуться к коленке Паучка, но тот предсказуемо отодвинулся.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты остался со мной, - признался Уэйд. – Я прикипел сердечком к твоей восхитительной попке.  
У Паучка дернулась какая-то мышца в щеке, но он промолчал.  
\- Я тебе хоть чуть-чуть нравлюсь? – грустно спросил Уэйд. – Хоть немножко?  
\- Пока ты не начал в меня стрелять, ты нравился мне намного больше, - сухо ответил Паучок. – Я не люблю, когда в меня стреляют.  
\- Я больше не буду, - пообещал Уэйд. – Если не попробуешь напасть и подло высосать из меня все соки… хотя погоди, тут нужны исключения из правил!  
Паучок закатил глаза.  
\- Чувак, ты невыносим, - проворчал он, с трудом сдерживая улыбку.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты был со мной счастлив, - посерьезнел Уэйд. – Не как джинн, а как женщина!  
Паучок застонал, пихнул его босой ногой в плечо и скатился с дивана.

\- Скажи, что мне делать, любовь моя, - преувеличенно торжественно поговорил Уэйд, стоя перед ним на одном колене. – Как мне найти путь к твоему каменному сердцу? Как мне добиться твоей улыбки, освещающей мою убогую жизнь?  
\- Про убожество – это ты в точку, - заметил Паучок. – Приберись на кухне, из-за тебя все в масле и стекле.  
\- Я готов был подарить ему свою душу, а он всучил мне швабру и совочек, - вздохнул Уэйд и поднялся.

В дверь громко постучали.  
Уэйд машинально протянул одну руку под диван, к оружию, а другой попытался задвинуть Паукана себе за спину, но тот шлепнул Уэйда по ладони и прошипел:  
\- Штаны надень, идиотина.  
Пока Уэйд лихорадочно одевался, Паучок быстренько накинул клетчатую рубашку поверх футболки, спрятав изрезанную руку, и плеснул холодной водой в лицо.  
Они столкнулись перед входной дверью и Уэйд, котому интуиция подсказывала, что опасности нет, распахнул дверь, все-таки затолкав любопытного Паукана к себе за плечи.

\- С Рождеством, мальчики! - смущенно проговорила Мэй, протягивая им блюдо с большим пирогом, украшенным корицей и сливками. – Уэйд, мы пришли поблагодарить за то…. за то, что ты нас спас.  
Уэйд молча смотрел то на молодое, такое красивое и сияющее лицо Мэй, то на смущенного Бена. Паучок дышал ему в спину, пытаясь то выглянуть поверх плеча, то из под мышки. Наконец он больно ткнул Уэйда пальцем в спину, намекая, что надо бы открыть рот и что-нибудь ответить.

\- Да ерунда! – сказал Уэйд, потом сообразил, что это звучит так, словно он считает ерундой жизнь своих соседей. – То есть, был рад помочь!  
\- Спасибо, Мэй! – жизнерадостно проговорил Паучок, который догадался, что у Уэйда плохо обстоят дела с социальными навыками, которые не заканчиваются резней или стрельбой. - Выглядит восхитительно!  
Уэйд закивал, он решил, что будет поддакивать и улыбаться, а Паучок, как милый, дружелюбный и обаятельный мальчик, пусть все разрулит.

Он едва не сполз по двери, совершенно без сил, когда Паучок с милой улыбкой закрыл ее за соседями.  
\- Ну вот, - сказал он, впихнув Уэйду пирог в руки. - А ты ныл.  
Уэйд благоговейно поставил пирог на стол и легонько подул – душистая коричная пудра взвилась к лампе, Паучок бесцеремонно отпихнул его локтем, взял нож и принялся старательно резать пирог на ломти.

\- Ну так что? – спросил Уэйд, наблюдая за ним. – Будешь встречаться с плохим парнем в кожанке?  
Паучок улыбнулся, но тут же прикусил губу.  
\- Сегодня ты спишь на диване, - строго сказал он. – А если еще раз на меня руку поднимешь – я ее отгрызу, понял? Я какое-никакое божество, черт возьми! Уважай меня!  
Уэйд закивал.  
\- А что насчет божественного траха? – уточнил он. – Это сойдет за поклонение?


	6. Chapter 6

**Йью-Йорк, январь 2019**

 … день с самого утра пошел по пизде.  
Сначала Уэйд проснулся от беззвучной вибрации наручных часов. Раньше он выставлял будильник на мобильном телефоне, но Паучок пригрозил, что однажды вышвырнет завывающий телефон из окна вместе с самим Уэйдом, поэтому пришлось принимать меры.

Уэйд переполз через сладко сопящего Паучка, сел на краю кровати и несколько минут тупил в пространство, пытаясь сообразить что к чему. Паучок завозился и переполз на нагретое место, завернулся в покрывало так, что торчали только розовые пятки. Уэйд вздохнул и поднялся. Он чувствовал, что если задержится еще на минуточку, то не выдержит искушения, упадет обратно в постель, обовьется вокруг Паучка большой ложечкой, уютно присунув ноющий от утреннего стояка член между упругих теплых ягодичек. И никуда не пойдет.

В раковине стояла грязная посуда с остатками вчерашнего ужина, два бокала, тарелки и сковородка, на которой Паучок готовил пасту с беконом. Уэйд больше ничего не нашел, кроме луковицы, полупустой банки с маслинами и сомнительного одинокого яичка на дверце холодильника. Уэйд возмутился и уже собирался растолкать Паучка и предъявить ему вопиющее отсутствие завтрака, но вспомнил, что забыл предупредить о том, что уйдет рано утром. Сонный Паучок был страшен в гневе, с него сталось бы за две секунды замотать Уэйда сверху донизу в липкую паутину, как сочного хоббитца, и улечься обратно спать. Уэйд по опыту знал, что в паутине тяжело дышать, из нее невозможно выбраться, а исчезнет она только через пару часов, если Паукан не проснется и не смилостивится.

Уэйд решил попить кофе – и обнаружил, что кофе закончился, и даже молока не осталось, в канистре болтались жалкие остатки на один глоток. Несколько секунд Уэйд бессильно сжимал чашку, ощущая, как нарастает жгучее раздражение, потом принялся одеваться.

Когда он вывалился на улицу, с жутким желанием убивать максимально кроваво, его и без того поганое настроение ухудшилось еще сильнее: Уэйд вырос в Канаде, легкий снежок не вызывал у него ничего, кроме скуки, но избалованный Нью-Йорк впадал в панику, словно белка-истеричка, увидевшая орех. Улицы опустели, магазины закрылись, изредка проезжали машины и тут же исчезали в снежной пелене.

На углу перед закрытым супермаркетом Уэйд заметил косматого пожилого бомжа в тулупе, с самодельной табличкой «Конец света здесь».  
\- Зима близко, - буркнул Уэйд, вышагивая к метро. – Что, старина Логан, здорово помотало тебя жизнью?  
Мелочи у него не было, поэтому Уэйд бросил бомжу пластинку жвачки и смылся раньше, чем ему в спину полетели ругательства.

Уэйд ненавидел ездить в метро в полной амуниции. Во-первых, катаны цеплялись за прохожих, во-вторых, оружие пищало на всех рамках, в-третьих, ни посетители, ни копы почему-то Уэйду не обрадовались, хотя он честно купил желтенький проездной, как порядочный человек. Пришлось устраивать беготню по всей платформе и втискиваться в первый попавшийся поезд, но это хотя бы Уэйда немного развеселило, как и недружелюбные взгляды таких же неудачников, которым нужно было переться через весь город в этот восхитительный выходной.  
На своей станции Уэйду пришлось продираться через кудахчущих бабулечек, которые не упустили шанса потыкать в него острыми концами зонтов и здорово оттоптали ему ноги.  
Короче говоря, Уэйд был злой, голодный, хотел спать или хотя бы выпить, но вместо этого его встретили прямыми выстрелами в маску.

… обратно он возвращался пешком, став намного богаче, но намного грязнее. На окровавленный костюм налипла требуха, в испорченной маске что-то позвякивало, должно быть, разболталась стальная спица каркаса. Уэйд чувствовал себя уязвимым, слишком большая площадь его изуродованного лица была открыта… хорошо хоть снегопад разогнал всех зевак.  
Собственно, снегопад разогнал вообще всех, Уэйду не встретилось ни одно такси, хотя, может быть, это было связано с тем, что пока что у него был всего один глаз, да и тот здорово помутнел. А еще у Уэйда напрочь замерзли яйца… надо было посмотреть прогноз погоды, что ли, надел бы теплые трусы и подштаннички…

\- Налей себе сам, - только и сказал Хорек, когда измученный, обозленный и в каком-то смысле смирившийся и познавший просветление Уэйд ввалился в набитый бар.  
Уэйд с обидой взглянул на него, но Хорьку было некогда, он сбивался с ног, пытаясь всех обслужить. Видать, не одному Уэйду хотелось выпить в этот паскудный день – в баре набилось просто до жопы народа.  
Уэйд стащил испорченную маску, перегнулся через барную стойку, взял чистый стакан с подноса и утащил у Хорька початую бутылку с виски. Хорек только взглянул искоса и тут же отвернулся, а Уэйд, подумав, вернул стакан на место, закинул в рот кубик льда и сделал пару больших глотков прямо из бутылки. Ненадолго ему стало полегче.

\- Как насчет сэндвича? – осведомился он у Хорька, когда тот попытался, не очень активно в общем-то, отобрать вискарь.  
\- Как насчет пососать писос, Уэйд? – раздраженно огрызнулся Хорек. – Здесь тебе не «Тако Белл»!  
Он тут же ринулся обслуживать новые заказы, а Уэйд забрал бутылку и встал.  
\- Ну, раз мне тут не рады… - трагично сказал он.  
\- За бухло заплати, урод! – прикрикнул на него Хорек, поправив очки.  
\- … не могу себе позволить находиться в этой клоаке ни секунды! – пафосно сказал Уэйд и смылся.  
Хорек выругался ему вслед, но беззлобно и по привычке. Он знал, что Уэйд вернется, не сегодня, так завтра.

Уэйд тихонько открыл дверь своей квартиры и просунул голову внутрь, надеясь, что Паучок уже встал. Он даже охнул, когда на него накатил душистый аромат пряного тыквенного супа. Паучок часто готовил что-то необычное, говорил, что это старые рецепты забытой кухни, извинялся за то, что ему приходится импровизировать, но как же оно всегда вкусно пахло!

Уэйд ввалился внутрь, захлопнув дверь, и уставился на Паучка – тот лежал на кровати, с интересом читая какую-то книжку, и нахально болтал голыми ногами с такой явной провокацией, что у Уэйда едва не потекла слюна, как у бешеного пса. Он даже выронил бутылку, и поймал ее у самого пола.

\- Где был? – осведомился Паучок, не оборачиваясь.  
\- Катал на саночках сирот из «Центра перевоспитания мутантов», - ответил Уэйд, облизывая взглядом жопку Паучка в коротких джинсовых шортах.  
\- Неа, - спокойно отозвался Паучок.  
\- Ну… если честно, мне пришлось жечь конституции, закрывшись в Публичной библиотеке, - скорбно признался Уэйд. – Кажется, это государственное преступление, но по законам апокалипсиса…  
\- Нет, - невозмутимо ответил Паучок. – Мы это вчера смотрели. Говно.  
\- Тебе просто не нравится Джилленхал, карамелька, - возмутился Уэйд.  
Он сделал большой глоток и поставил почти пустую бутылку на стол.

\- Ладно, придется сказать правду, - вздохнул Уэйд. – Я ездил на переговоры с «Сони», мы обсуждали спорных персонажей, которые не принадлежат этим жадным пидорасам. Возможно, я их даже убедил.  
Паучок помолчал.  
\- Я ничего не понял, - признался он. – Звучит как полный бред, поэтому похоже на правду.  
Уэйд ухмыльнулся.  
\- Мыться. Есть. И мусор вынеси, - сказал Паучок, покосившись через плечо. – Что с маской?  
\- Ей пиздец, - погрустнел Уэйд. – Придется шить новую, в этой моя голова немножко взорвалась.  
Паучок поморщился.

\- Кинь-ка сюда, я посмотрю, - проговорил он, пощелкав пальцами.  
\- Сладенький, не стоит, - мягко сказал Уэйд. – Внутри не меньше фунта моих мозгов.  
\- У тебя нет мозгов, - скептически сказал Паучок. – Ладно, оставь на столе, я посмотрю, что можно сделать.  
\- Карамелька, ты лучший! – обрадовался Уэйд. – Люблю тебя!  
Паучок фыркнул. Уэйд кое-как выбрался из костюма и ринулся в ванную.

Паучок даже позу не сменил, но когда Уэйд вернулся, согревшийся, распаренный и почти счастливый, на столе уже ждала большая чашка с супом. Уэйд едва не завизжал от счастья, устроился на диване, лицом к кровати, и принялся любоваться Паучком. Тот возмутительно демонстративно игнорировал его взгляд, жадно шарящий по ногам.

\- Что читаешь? – спросил Уэйд.  
\- Химию высокомолекулярных соединений, - ответил Паучок. – Столько всего придумали… очень интересно.  
\- Да-да, - поддакнул Уэйд. – А можешь коленочки раздвинуть?  
Паучок снова фыркнул.  
\- Могу, - сказал он. – Но не хочу.  
Уэйд одним глотком допил суп, поставил чашку в раковину и подкрался к кровати.  
\- Отъебись, - буркнул Паучок, не оборачиваясь. – Слышишь, что я тебе говорю?  
Он лягнул вслепую, но, конечно, не попал. Уэйд накинулся коршуном, и после непродолжительной возни стащил с Паучка шорты, под которыми обнаружились белые хипсы.  
\- О-о-о! – выдохнул Уэйд и даже схватился за сердце, увидев круглую жопку Паучка под тугой белой тканью. – Ты никак смерти моей хочешь?

Он припал лицом к заднице, потираясь и урча, потянул за эластичный пояс и куснул за ягодицу. Паучок ахнул, извернулся и звонко шлепнул Уэйда по лбу толстой книжкой. Уэйд даже опешил, настолько это было по-детски, даже с учетом того, что Паучара выглядел как долбаная малолетка, балансирующая на грани возраста согласия.

\- Когда ты так делаешь, я ощущаю себя отвратительным педофилом, - пожаловался он Паучьей заднице в соблазнительных белых трусишках.  
\- Пожалуйся своему единорогу, - невозмутимо ответил Паучок.  
\- Малыш, Глория тебе не соперник! – воскликнул Уэйд. – Она в прошлом. Нас вообще ничего не объединяло. Это были ошибки молодости.  
Паучок не выдержал и засмеялся, но тут же прикусил язык.

Уэйд поцеловал его в левую ягодицу через ткань, скатился с кровати и открыл ящик с игрушками. Он заметил, что Паукан тихонечко подсматривает. Впрочем, это перестало быть секретом, когда Уэйд вытащил из вороха игрушек здоровенный конский дилдо, - купил зачем-то, так и валялся без дела, - а Паучок возмущенно ругнулся и больно лягнул Уэйда пяткой в плечо.  
\- Понял-понял, - промурлыкал Уэйд. – Оставим большие игрушки для больших дядь.

Он собрал ворох виброяиц и положил на кровать. Паучок снова принялся игнорировать его, словно ничего интереснее в жизни не видел, чем какой-то замшелый учебник химии.  
Уэйд сунул тюбик со смазкой между бедер, чтобы согреть, бесцеремонно стащил с Паучка провокационные трусы, которые своей обманчивой невинностью так и манили сделать что-то ужасно поганое и взрослое. Подпихнул подушку ему под бедра и погладил упругие ягодицы. Паучок демонстративно перевернул страничку.

\- Что пишут? – доброжелательно спросил Уэйд, выдавив смазку на пальцы.  
Паучок дернул плечом.  
\- Ты все равно не поймешь, - сказал он. – Если вкратце, здесь о том, почему паутина такая тонкая и такая прочная.  
Уэйд закивал.  
\- Ужасно интересно, - сказал он и втолкнул в узкую дырку два пальца. – Так что там?  
Паучок не ответил, он едва заметно вздрагивал и вцепился в книжку так, что у него побелели пальцы.

Уэйд добавил еще смазки, вытащил пальцы и глубоко пропихнул округлое розовое виброяйцо. Паучок охнул. Уэйд настроил максимальный режим вибрации и пробормотал:  
\- Десять негритят отправились обедать, один поперхнулся, и их осталось девять…  
\- В смысле девять?! – почти взвизгнул Паучок, пытаясь выползти из его рук. – Ты не перепутал меня с вазочкой для цветов?  
Уэйд звонко шлепнул его по заднице, отодвинул розовый шнурок и принялся запихивать второе, мятно-зеленое виброяйцо. Уэйд в свое время купил целую охапку разноцветных игрушек, так что Паучок про цветочную вазочку почти угадал.

\- Девять негритят, поев, клевали носом, один не смог проснуться, и их осталось восемь, - промурлыкал Уэйд, когда и зеленое яичко проскользнуло внутрь.  
Паучок выругался, захлопнул книжку и отбросил ее подальше.  
\- Два маленьких или одно большое? – осведомился Уэйд.  
\- Большое, - подумав, сказал Паучок. – В крапинку.  
\- Ты ж мой хороший, - обрадовался Уэйд и потянулся за смазкой. – Моя ненасытная карамелька!  
На большом яйце Паучок начал стонать в голос, а когда оно исчезло внутри, Паучок начал дрожать. Видать, попало оно удачно, потому что его бедра тряслись словно сами по себе, а на спине выступила испарина.

\- Еще одно? – серьезно спросил Уэйд, слизнув соленый пот с впадины поясницы.  
\- Не влезет, - простонал Паучишка, лениво и бестолково извиваясь на кровати.  
\- Да что ты рассказываешь, сладкий, - хмыкнул Уэйд. – Давай проверим?  
Он попытался пропихнуть хотя бы палец и убедился, что места действительно мало, Паучок был нафарширован, словно индейка. Внутри у него все вибрировало и дрожало, мышцы сокращались, жадно сжимаясь.

Уэйд взял самое маленькое фиолетовое яйцо, видел, что пихать глубже нет смысла, но если оставить его снаружи, чтобы Паукан сжимался и пытался его вытолкнуть… Паучок заголосил вслух, он принялся ругаться, вспотел, - волосы налипли на щеки и лоб, попытался просунуть руку под живот и подрочить, но Уэйд решительно натянул на него хипсы и навалился сверху, заломив руки за спину.

\- Уэ-э-эйд! – едва не заплакал Паучок. – Пусти! Пусти, мне надо…  
Уэйд терся об него, целовал в соленый потный загривок, прикусывал горячие алые уши и вжимал бедра в Паучка так, словно хотел трахнуть его сквозь одежду. Паучок стонал все громче и громче, что-то бессмысленно лепетал, дергал руками, не соображая, что ему не позволят освободиться.  
\- Я кончу сейчас, - пропыхтел Паучок, у него распух рот, губы блестели от слез и слюны.  
\- Валяй, сладкий, - разрешил Уэйд и лизнул в щеку.  
Паучок пару минут пыхтел и дергался, ворочался, вжимался задницей в пах Уэйда, потом мучительно застонал ломким мальчишеским голосом и обмяк, едва слышно всхлипывая. Стал податливым и гибким, словно кусочек пластилина, который от души помяли в пальцах.

Уэйд слез с него и рывком разорвал трусы на заднице, по-другому их все равно не снять, спереди все склеилось от липкой и суперклейкой паутинной спермы. Паучок даже не заметил, он уткнулся лицом в подушку, только уши пламенели, как канадский кленовый лист на снегу.  
Уэйд осторожно вытаскивал игрушки, одну за другой. Паучок всхлипывал на каждое движение, но по тому, как он дрожал, Уэйд понял, что Паукану хочется поскорее освободиться от всего лишнего, сейчас ему было совсем не в кайф.

\- Вставлю или отсосешь? – спросил Уэйд, поглаживая кончиком пальца раскрытую и чувствительную дырку.  
\- Пошел в пизду, - невнятно пробурчал Паучок.  
\- Ну как хочешь, - пожал плечами Уэйд и навалился на Паучка, крепко схватив за загривок, чтобы этот гибкий мелкий и кусачий гад не извернулся.  
Паучок взвыл от ярости, задергался, пытаясь соскользнуть с члена, но Уэйд вдавил его в кровать и принялся засаживать, чувствуя, что ему самому надо немного.  
\- С-с-сука! – шипел Паучок, скребя ногтями по кровати. – С-с-сука! Уебок! Съеби!  
Уэйд толкнулся последний раз, поцеловал Паучка в чувствительное местечко за ухом, кончая, и стремительно откатился в сторону. Паучок тут же затих, перестал сопротивляться и рычать.

\- Котик? – позвал Уэйд, когда сумел отдышаться.  
\- А? – спросил Паучок так миролюбиво, словно ничего не было.  
Он от души потянулся всем телом, брезгливо отбросил на пол порванные и липкие трусы, перевернулся на спину и уставился на Уэйда блестящими, довольными глазами.  
… по крайней мере, на этот раз Уэйду не порвали зубами артерию, не прокусили гортань, и не вырвали кусок сухожилия из плеча.  
"Однажды он мне реально башку откусит", - подумал Уэйд, и решил, что задумается об этом как-нибудь потом.

\- Обнимашки? – предложил он, тихонько подбираясь к кровати.  
Паучок тут же подвинулся и раскрыл объятия, уютно устроился у Уэйда на груди и принялся играть с его пальцами, как будто не видел, как жутко они выглядят.  
\- Сходим куда-нибудь? – спросил Паучок.  
Уэйд поморщился.  
\- Детка, там холодно, как в сердце бывшей, - сказал он.  
Паучок встрепенулся и сел.  
\- Хочу посмотреть на снег! – оживленно сказал он. – Давай погуляем?  
Уэйд простонал и неохотно поднялся.  
Бутылка вискаря немного скрасила его настроение, пока Паучок метался от шкафа к вешалке, искал теплые куртки, шапочки и варежки. Парных варежек он так и не нашел, взял те, что попались под руку – зеленую с елкой и розовую в белых сердечках.

К снегу Паучок отнесся точно как породистый домашний котик, которого выпустили во двор. По ступенькам он скатился чуть ли не кубарем, задрал голову и открыл рот, ловя ртом снежинки, потом стащил зубами перчатку, нагреб полную ладонь снега, вскрикнул от неожиданности и сунул замерзшую руку Уэйду в карман дубленки.  
\- Холодно! – выдохнул Паучок, морща нос.  
\- Это же снег, сладкий, он и должен быть таким, - терпеливо сказал Уэйд.  
В лица им ударил колючий порыв метели, в темных волосах Паучка запутались снежинки. Паучок охнул и уткнулся лицом Уэйду в плечо.

\- Пойдем домой, - сказал он так обиженно, словно Уэйд обманул его, обещал тропический пряж и лазурный океан, а вытолкнул в самое сердце вьюги.  
Уэйд рассмеялся.  
\- Детка, давай хотя бы заглянем в супермаркет, если он уже открылся, - сказал он, обнимая надутого Паучка. – Кофе закончился и молока тоже нет… если так и будет мести, нам придется есть друг друга.  
Он угрожающе подвигал бровями и легонько куснул Паучка в теплую щеку. Тот поморщился и потер едва заметное пятнышко укуса.  
\- Ладно, - недовольно сказал Паучок. – Только шагай быстрее, у меня ноги замерзли.  
Уэйд обнял его за талию и сунул в зубы сигарету. Паучок пихнул руку ему в карман, нашарил там зажигалку и протянул Уэйду.

Порывы ветра все время гасили огонек, но Уэйд упрямо щелкал, пытаясь повернуться спиной к вьюге, и в конце концов рассвирепевший Паучок не выдержал и отобрал у него зажигалку. Уэйду пришлось наклониться, чтобы Паучок мог достать до его лица, сигарета наконец-то затлела, Уэйд затянулся и выдохнул дым, который тут же унесло метелью.  
Несмотря на нахмуренные бровки и поджатые губы, Паучок выглядел очень хорошо – разрумянился, оживился, снежинки оседали на волосах и ресницах, темные глаза поблескивали в тусклом мутноватом свете фонарей.  
Паучок натянул обратно варежку в сердечках, игриво пошлепал Уэйда по щеке и зашагал в сторону оживленной улицы.

Они почти успели договориться, что будут смотреть перед сном: Паучок настаивал на очередной киношке из вселенной Марвел, он отчаянно путался в порядке, но все равно смотрел с интересом, Уэйд уговаривал его посмотреть что-нибудь «нормальное», классический боевичок, например, Паучок в ответ называл Уэйда нудным стариканом и ловко уворачивался, когда Уэйд пытался его ущипнуть, - как интуиция шепнула Уэйду, что где-то рядом опасность.  
Он моментально замолчал и взял Паучка за локоть, шикнув на него, чтобы тот приумолк. Улица была пустынна, припаркованные темные машины заметало снегом, мигали вывески над магазинами, из какого-то, судя по всему, битком набитого бара доносились смех и музыка. Вьюга выла и бессильно гасла, дробясь в переулках.

\- Уэйд? – испуганно позвал Паучок. – Уэйд, что…  
\- Тихо, - сказал Уэйд, настороженно озираясь.  
Он притянул Паучка к себе, надеясь, что успеет закрыть собственным телом, если начнется стрельба.

Метель на секунду взметнулась порывами, и Уэйду показалось, что он видит человека – невысокого, темноволосого, со злодейской бородкой и в развевающихся белых одеяниях, совсем не по погоде. Уэйд притиснул к себе Паучка, схватил того за руку, повернулся и потащил прочь.  
\- Что? – удивился Паучок, который никого не заметил. – Уэйд, что случилось?!  
Уэйд не успел ничего ответить, он резко обернулся, чтобы убедиться, что ему не показалось, и ощутил, что земля уходит из-под ног.

Он только и успел инстинктивно отпихнуть Паучка подальше, - тот испуганно ахнул и взмахнул руками, - и провалился куда-то в вонючую темноту, ударившую в лицо теплым воздухом и тошнотворным запахом канализации.  
Летел Уэйд недолго, бестолку пытаясь ухватиться руками, но ударился головой так сильно, что перед глазами на секунду вспыхнули яркие звезды, а потом все затянуло кровавой мутью. Уэйд не первый раз разбивал череп, как сырое яйцо, перед смертью он успел подумать о Паучке… и отрубился.

**Нью-Йорк, январь 2019, где-то в канализации**

 Уэйд очнулся от холода. Он с трудом сел и ощупал голову – судя по неровному рельефу и здоровенному провалу в черепе, который уже затянулся молодой кожей, башку он раскроил капитально. Уэйд неуклюже ткнул себя в ухо холодной и грязной культей и обомлел. Слабость и растерянность с него моментально слетели, Уэйд вскочил на ноги, оскальзываясь на теплой вонючей грязи… попросту, в говне.  
Ему хватило минуты, чтобы оценить положение: исчезла его любимая дубленка, исчезли ботинки вместе с носками, исчез розовый снуд, милый его сердцу, исчезли кошелек и мобильный, и, самое ужасное, исчезла рука до самого локтя, а вместе с ней исчез и драгоценный браслет с Паучком!  
Судя по тупой боли в суставе, руку отпилили второпях, чем-то похожим на ржавую ножовку, видать, браслет не снимался через запястье.

\- Паучок! – позвал Уэйд, надеясь услышать ответ. – Паучок, детка?! Паучок!  
Канализация ответила ему насмешливым эхом. Уэйд заметался, под ногами неаппетитно хлюпало и чавкало, но ему было на это глубоко наплевать, ситуация и так была хуже некуда. Он ужаснулся, подумав о том, что потерял Паучка навсегда.  
\- Паучок?! – заорал он, надеясь на… на чудо, наверное.  
На то, что браслет окажется где-нибудь под ногами, и Паучок отзовется, раздраженный, даже злой, но зато рядом и живой.

Эхо укатилось вдаль тоннеля и не вернулось, из чего Уэйд сделал вывод, что выбираться придется долго. Он задрал голову и увидел люк, через который провалился сквозь землю. Уэйд прикинул, как можно выбраться, и с бессильной злостью признал, что таким же путем не получится, у него при себе не было ни альпинисткой кошки, ни перчаток для скалолазания, а прилипать к отвесным стенам он не умел. Вот ведь жопа!

Он выбрал направление наугад и поплелся по щиколотки в говнище, надеясь побыстрее найти выход. Какая-то часть его разума, самая подлая… или самая разумная, как посмотреть, нашептывала, что Уэйд удачно отделался - над его головой все время висел на волоске здоровенный такой топор, а теперь пропал. Вряд ли проклятый браслет вернется когда-либо в его руки, теперь он может жить спокойно, а кровожадный джинн стал чужой проблемой.

Уэйд представил, как вернется в свой опустевший дом, соберет в большую коробку чужие футболки, справочники по химии, зубную щетку, красные и синие кеды на маленькую ногу, всякое барахло, которое свидетельствовало о том, что здесь жил другой человек. Заклеит коробку скотчем и выбросит в мусорный бак, и больше никогда не вспомнит о том, что с ним жил такой Паучок.  
Уэйд так разозлится на себя за эту подлость, что эта ярость придала ему сил. Он пустился бежать, шлепая ногами, брызги летели во все стороны. Все, о чем он мог думать – как спасти своего мальчика.

\- О Боже! – выдохнул Хорек и поспешно уткнулся носом в рукав. - Уэйд… умоляю, убирайся отсюда!  
У него даже глаза заслезились, и не у него одного – народ разбегался от Уэйда, как от зачумленного, хотя он кое-как оттерся снегом, когда выбрался наверх. Впрочем, Уэйду было плевать на нежные натуры, от холода у него прочистились мозги, а может, дырка в башке наконец-то заросла, и он сумел подумать хорошенько.

\- Мне нужна помощь, - сказал Уэйд, постукивая зубами и игнорируя недоброжелательные взгляды. – Сейчас.  
Хорек несчастно посмотрел на него, потом, видимо, смирился с тем, что Уэйд вляпался в какое-то очередное дерьмо и его нужно спасать.  
\- Уэйд, иди домой, - попросил он. – Бога ради, помойся. Я приду… через десять минут. Обещаю!  
Уэйд подумал. То, что говорил Хорек, звучало разумно… а еще Хорек достал швабру, как бы намекая, что сейчас будет бесцеремонно и беспощадно выталкивать прочь источник дичайшей вони.  
\- Жду, - сказал Уэйд и свалил под проклятия завсегдатаев.

Он не стал закрывать входную дверь, так что когда он выполз из душевой кабины, все еще источая легкое амбре, несмотря на персиковый гель для душа и мятный шампунь Паучка, Хорек уже поджидал его на диване, с любопытством оглядываясь.  
\- А где твой мальчик? – спросил он и отвел взгляд, пока Уэйд неуклюже натягивал трусы.  
\- Его украли, - коротко ответил Уэйд.  
Отрастающая ручонка двигалась плохо, крошечные пальчики не могли как следует уцепиться за ткань. Хорек поправил очки и посмотрел на него внимательным и серьезным взглядом. Не стал спрашивать «Серьезно? Да ты что?!», он слишком хорошо знал Уэйда, и понимал, что если тот в таком состоянии, то да, дело серьезное.

\- Помоги, - попросил Уэйд.  
\- Помочь тебе труханы подтянуть? - удивился Хорек. – Бля, Уэйд, ну, пожалуйста, не надо, вдруг я случайно прикоснусь к твоему члену? Я еще слишком молод, чтобы хватать мужиков за хуи. Серьезно, после такого мне придется отрезать себе пальцы…  
\- Мне нужны все притоны и наркоманские гадюшники в нашем районе, - перебил Уэйд. – Паучок где-то там.  
\- Ты думаешь, твоего пацана бомжи утащили? – помолчав, спросил Хорек.  
\- Нет, черепашки-ниндзя! – огрызнулся Уэйд. – Юные, блядь, мутанты.  
Хорек закусил губу.

\- Уэйд, ты не злись только, - попросил он почти жалобно. – Но если твой мальчишка у них, они из него наверняка уже суп доваривают. Ты же знаешь, какие там нравы.  
Уэйд промолчал. Он подозревал, что из Паучка не так-то легко сварить суп.  
\- Хотя, - вдруг сказал Хорек, бросая на Уэйда странные взгляды. – Может, это твой пацан из них суп варит… странный он. Ты так и не рассказал, что с ним не так.  
\- Если вкратце – он джинн, которого я нашел в пустыне, - сказал Уэйд, втискиваясь в костюм. – Он исполняет желания… а еще он здоровенный такой паук, который жрет людей. Но мне с ним хорошо, мне правда с ним хорошо, поэтому я собираюсь его вернуть. Ты поможешь?  
Хорек почти минуту думал, скреб затылок, снял и протер очки полой рубашки, потом кивнул.  
\- Я с тобой не пойду, - предупредил он. – Местечко гиблое и опасное, но твой парнишка почти наверняка там.

 **Нью-Йорк, январь 2019, тот же день.**  

Притон, гиблый и опасный, ничем не отличался от точно таких же отвратительных гадюшников, куда Уэйду доводилось заглядывать. Грязно. Вонь. Шприцы. Насрано. Залитые блевотиной картинки. Повсюду гнилые тела, по которым не понятно, если не пнуть - трупаки или оно еще живое.

Уэйд сразу понял, что попал куда надо – из-за паутины и неестественной тишины. Паутина была неестественно густая, белесая и плотная, Уэйду приходилось разрывать ее и снимать с маски липнущие лоскутки, чтобы пробраться в центр этого заброшенного полуразрушенного дома, который облюбовали бомжи и нарки. А тишина была… пугающей.

На лестнице Уэйд наткнулся на труп наркомана… Уэйд не был силен в фармацевтике, но насколько он знал, ни один наркотик все-таки не отгрызает человеку руки. Уэйд присел перед трупом и внимательно рассмотрел измочаленные раны с лохмотьями. Наверное, было больно.  
Кровавые следы, брызги и обрывки клетчатой рубашки уводили вниз, в подвал, и буквально через пару шагов Уэйд наткнулся на второй труп – у этого не было головы, но рядом с обрубком шеи, в луже подсохшей крови, лежало что-то похожее на мочалку, вывалянную в пыли. Только по остаткам пергидрольной краски Уэйд опознал в этой мочалке человеческий скальп. Он невольно выругался сквозь зубы, вытащил катану из ножен и провернул руку, разминая запястье.

Какая-то часть его разума говорила о том, что здесь его Паучок, возможно напуганный и ждущий, когда Уэйд придет на помощь. Но рациональная, холодная часть рассудка, которая отвечала за выживание, орала, надрываясь, что Уэйд, идиот этакий, лезет в логово к чудовищу, пытается сунуть башку в пасть к монстру из детских кошмаров, который слопает Уэйда и не подавится.

В подвале Уэйд наткнулся на следы недавней бойни. Уж насколько он сам кроваво работал и не брезговал, но что-то, - Паукан твой обожаемый, - орало его чувство самосохранения, - Паучок, кто ж еще?! - постарался от души. Уэйд даже не смог понять, сколько людей здесь было изначально, он натыкался на разрозненные куски, кишки в поблескивающих лужах, и на коконы. Пара из них слабо шевелились, но Уэйд не рискнул их вскрывать.  
Паутина подрагивала, словно от сквозняка, но сквозняка как раз и не было. Уэйд невольно пригнулся, стараясь казаться незаметным, переступил через тушу, в которой плохо угадывался бывший человек, и вдруг услышал, как в тишине что-то едва слышно лопнуло, - сторожевая паутинка, - и тут же над его головой грянул гулкий топот. Что-то приближалось, судя по грохоту, что-то здоровенное, с кучей лап и явным желанием откусывать конечности.

Уэйд смутно помнил, что у пауков вроде бы нет зубов, не считая двух ядовитых крючков вокруг рта, но оторванные руки-ноги и обглоданные люди вокруг как-то явно свидетельствовали об обратном. Не успел Уэйд еще подумать, что как-нибудь договорится с Паучком, как его ноги уже мчались подальше от надвигающегося грохота, а во второй руке, все еще неуклюжей и несуразной, не восстановившей размер и силу, уже оказалась вторая катана.  
Видать, кто-то на небушке имел на Уэйда планы, потому что, перепрыгивая через очередное изуродованное тело, Уэйд поскользнулся на свежей луже крови и пизданулся, проехав мордой аккурат по этой луже.  
Уэйд поднял голову, пытаясь хоть что-то рассмотреть через заляпанную кровью маску, и почти уперся носом в вывернутую руку, на которой поблескивал хорошо знакомый латунный браслет с черным паучком.

За спиной с треском и грохотом взорвалась гипсовая стенка, едкая пыль взметнулась во все стороны, но Уэйд не стал оглядываться, несмотря на громкий шелест ворсинок, заполнивший его уши, и цоканье восьми острейших когтей. Ему хватило доли секунды, чтобы сообразить, что браслет – это его спасение, а вот оборачиваться явно не стоит. Паукан как-то не спешил его признавать, он издавал жуткое пощелкивание, треск и какой-то плотоядный скрежет. Уэйд понимал, что если обернется – скорее всего перепугается до усрачки, ему придется всерьез поранить Паучка, чтобы тот не закусил Уэйдом на десерт, а Уэйд не хотел его ранить. Даже такого, шипящего, клокочущего и цокающего восьмью мохнатыми лапами.

Уэйд выхватил остро наточенный нож, - одну катану он выронил, на другой неудобно лежал, спасибо, хоть не напоролся пузом, - и двумя сильными ударами отделил от мертвого чувака в окровавленной и заляпанной грязью дубленке ненужную тому руку.  
"Это моя дубленка! – мысленно взвыл Уэйд. – Сука! Это была моя дубленка!"

Он закричал от боли, ощутив, как в щиколотку впились острые ядовитые клыки, с легкостью пробив щитки, вслепую лягнул и сорвал браслет с мертвого синего запястья. Его поволокло назад, к шипению и урчанию, нога пульсировала почти невыносимой болью, но Уэйд, почти обезумев от ужаса, натянул браслет на руку.  
… пару минут он задыхался, пока его тело пыталось исторгнуть яд, задрал липкую маску до носа, блевать в нее было ну очень плохой идеей, однако все-таки сдержался. Наконец, судороги ослабли, Уэйд расслабился и несколько секунд просто наслаждался тем, что может дышать, и тем, что его больше никто не кусает.

К его плечу осторожно прикоснулись – Уэйд перекатился на спину, инстинктивно приготовившись всадить нож промеж глаз. Паучок, грязный, избитый, в обрывках футболки, громко вскрикнул от испуга и отпрянул. Уэйд сел и пихнул нож в ножны у колена. Паучок исподлобья смотрел на него настороженным взглядом. Он как будто ждал, что Уэйд тоже начнет его бить, или будет ему приказывать... сделает больно, как и все остальные.  
Лицо у него было в крови, сломанная переносица и разбитая нижняя губа распухли, под глаза затекли синяки.

Уэйд медленно протянул к нему руку.  
\- Детка? – позвал он, пытаясь сообразить, узнает ли его Паучок вообще. – Детка, это я.  
Паучок вдруг громко всхлипнул и подполз к нему, прижался к груди, вцепившись так крепко, словно боялся, что Уэйда от него будут оттаскивать. Уэйд обнял его и уткнулся лицом в грязные, слипшиеся от крови и паутины волосы.  
\- Сладкий, я пришел за тобой, - пробормотал Уэйд, обнимая его. – Детка, я бы тебя никогда не бросил. Я тебя люблю.  
Паучок плакал тихо и бессильно, всхлипывал от злости и усталости, потом затих и только прижимался к Уэйду щекой, обхватив его обеими руками.

Уэйд поднялся, подвигал ногой, чтобы убедиться, что весь яд вышел, и подал Паучку руку. Тот медленно поднялся, и когда он выпрямился, Уэйд увидел сквозь обрывки грязной футболки неестественно вздутый круглый живот, словно под кожу пропихнули футбольный мяч.  
\- А это еще что за нахер? – ошеломленно спросил Уэйд. – Детка, что ты здесь устроил вообще? Что с тобой делали? И мы что, ждем пополнения?  
Паучок вздохнул и огляделся. Ему явно не хотелось ничего рассказывать, но Уэйд ждал объяснений, так что Паучок покусал губу и признался:  
\- Я исполнял желания.  
\- И? – подстегнул его Уэйд, не дождавшись больше ни словечка.  
Паучок молчал.  
\- Они передрались, - наконец, неохотно сказал он.

Уэйд сжалился. Он видел, что Паучку физически неприятно об этом рассказывать, Уэйд и сам мог сопоставить то, что видел, с тем, что произошло: с него стащили браслет и дубленку, Уэйд даже оглянулся и бросил на нее прощальный взгляд, а когда оказалось, что в браслете живет всемогущий джинн, тут же образовалась очередь желающих, и конечно же, до джинна дожили не все. Людям даже не нужно кровожадное чудовище, чтобы истреблять друг друга.

Уэйд не знал, сколько раз Паучок переходил из рук в руки, и какие желания он исполнял, но Уэйд видел горы кокса и метадона, пропитанного кровью, изуродованные трупы и раздутый живот Паучка, который впервые за долгое время наелся до отвала.

\- Тебе плохо не станет? – спросил Уэйд, кивнул на растянутую впадинку его пупка.  
\- А тебе не противно? – тихо спросил Паучок. – Ты на меня не злишься?  
Он был весь какой-то поникший, притихший, виноватый и несчастный. Уэйд осторожно взял его за подбородок, - он не знал, где у Паучка заканчиваются синяки и начинается грязь, и боялся навредить, - и заставил посмотреть на себя.  
\- Малыш, это же моя вина, - сказал Уэйд, стащив маску, чтобы Паучишка видел его лицо. – Это я не сумел тебя спасти.  
\- А я их всех убил, - прошептал Паучок и скривился. – Я не хотел. Они… они все гнилые, мерзкие… я не хотел!  
Его затрясло, он вырвался из рук Уэйда, и его бурно стошнило полупереваренным мясом, откушенными пальцами и какой-то требухой. Уэйд с трудом сдержал позывы к тошноте, он много видел, конечно, но даже для него это был перебор.

Наконец Паучок откашлялся, перестал всхлипывать и хрипеть, и попросил:  
\- Дай попить?  
Уэйд отстегнул фляжку и протянул ему, помог умыться и вздохнул, увидев искривленный сломанный нос.  
\- Кто это сделал? – спросил он.  
\- Уже неважно, - отмахнулся Паучок. – Пожалуйста, пойдем домой?  
Уэйд кивнул и поднял его на руки. Паучок был полураздетый, подрагивал от холода, устало жмурился… он где-то потерял ботинки, поэтому поджимал босые грязные ноги, а на улице так и вовсе застучал зубами звонко и четко, словно выстукивал марш.

 **Нью-Йорк, по-прежнему тот же бесконечный день.**  

\- Я хочу загадать желание, - сказал Уэйд, усадив Паучка на кровать.  
Тот утомленно замотался в одеяло, словно в кокон, блестел оттуда розовыми от усталости глазами и часто облизывал сухие губы.  
\- Жить надоело? – спросил Паучок.  
Уэйд пожал плечами. Он не знал, чье кунг-фу окажется сильнее - его бешеной регенерации или паучьего проклятия, но продолжать так дальше было нельзя. Уэйду стоило один раз расслабиться, и Паучка так сильно обидели по его вине. Больше Уэйд такого не мог допустить.

_… а дальше ты уже знаешь. И как видишь, это действительная любовная супергеройская история._   
_Да, и кстати, Уилл Смит все-таки заявлен. Но ты читай дальше._

Уэйд долго всматривался в мальчишеское открытое лицо Паучка, не писанного красавца, но обаятельного и большеглазого. Уэйд пытался увидеть за этим широкоскулым лицом жуткого паука из страшного сна, но видел лишь совсем молодого мальчика, измученного и избитого. Мальчика, который никогда не был себе хозяином, который сотни, тысячи лет был чужой игрушкой, но в глубине души оставался человеком.

Уэйд прикоснулся губами к глубокой ссадине на лбу и сказал:

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты стал человеком.  
Паучок застыл в его руках, недоверчиво посмотрел на Уэйда и нервно облизнул губы.  
\- Так… так нельзя, - неуверенно пробормотал он. – Я не могу…  
\- Такое мое третье желание, - настойчиво сказал Уэйд. – Паукан, стань человеком, школотой из… Квинса, например. Будешь химию задрачивать. Ты свободен.  
Паучок заморгал и отодвинулся.

\- Ты меня забудешь, - предупредил он. – А я забуду тебя. Мы больше никогда не встретимся.  
Уэйд пожал плечами.  
\- Я люблю тебя, малыш, - сказал он. – Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив.  
\- Ох, Уэйд, - вздохнул Паучок. – Ты просто… ты самый… ты знаешь, я ведь тебя…

Он не успел договорить, улыбнулся и вдруг рассыпался черными хлопьями, которые взметнулись под потолок как снег или сажа, и истаяли без следа. Уэйд зачарованно смотрел на них, а когда опустил голову, то понял, что сидит перед телеком, запивая чипсы пивом, а за окном свистит охуительная метель. На один крошечный момент ему показалось, что он забыл что-то ужасное важное, что-то жизненно необходимое, но тут же вылетело из головы. Наверное, Хорьку опять должен бабок.

Уэйд поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее на диванных подушках, и вздрогнул, наткнувшись локтем на что-то твердое – оказалось, что это тусклый сломанный браслет, дешевка с облезшей золоченой краской. В центре браслета когда-то было украшение, камушек в виде паучка, вроде бы, но теперь камушка не было, виднелись только белесые следы клея.

\- Чё за хуйня? – удивился Уэйд, пытаясь вспомнить, откуда он притащил такое барахло.  
Он покрутил браслет в пальцах, а тот вдруг развалился на две части, совсем хлипкое китайское дерьмо, должно быть. Уэйд прицелился и метко забросил обе половинки в раковину, пообещав себе когда-нибудь ее почистить, а то захламился как бомжара с перекрестка, которого Уэйд ради собственного удовольствия называл Логаном, и который возил все свое добро в тележке.

Он глотнул холодное шипучее пиво, сунул в рот кусок пиццы и блаженно потянулся. Щелкнул пультом и запустил новую серию увлекательного сериальчика о войне старых и новых богов.  
\- Интересно, - пробормотал Уэйд, как и все одинокие одиночки он имел привычку разговаривать сам с собой. - Покажут ли старину Тора? Как раз собирался вздрочнуть!

**Конец?**


	7. Chapter 7

Человек-Паук обнаружился на крыше, на их любимом месте, между двух порядком ржавых железных лестниц, которыми никто никогда не пользовался. Паучок сидел на широком парапете, свесив ноги в пустоту, задрал маску до носа и меланхолично сосал колу через трубочку. Он мельком взглянул на Уэйда и подвинул к нему большой бумажный пакет с едой на вынос. Уэйд осклабился и потряс точно таким же шуршащим пакетом.

\- Пируем? – поинтересовался Паучок ломким молодым голосом.  
\- Я захватил влажные салфетки для маленьких свинтусов, - усмехнулся Уэйд, приземлившись рядом. – И игрушку из Хэппи-мила… но я тебе ее не отдам, я собираю коллекцию Паучков.   
Настоящий человек-Паучок фыркнул и сунул свой любопытный нос в пакет Уэйда, выудил оттуда двухслойный чизбургер, блаженно застонал и впился мелкими белыми зубками. Уэйд пару секунд любовался им, потом сообразил, что надо бы и себе что-нибудь ухватить, потому что Паукан отличался отменным аппетитом, молотил все, до чего мог дотянуться цепкими ручонками. 

\- Какие планы? – спросил Паучок, невоспитанный мальчик, которого не учили, что разговаривать с набитым ртом некрасиво.  
Уэйд пожал плечами.  
\- Спасать старушек и котят, - проговорил он. – Быть героем. Подрочить на свою охуенность.  
Паучок поморщился.  
\- Ты циник, - укоризненно сказал он. – И я знаю, что на самом деле тебе нравится спасать котят.  
Уэйд промолчал. 

Он бы мог сказать, что больше всего ему нравится спасать одного конкретного котенка, тощего и гибкого, в непристойно обтягивающем костюме. Этот неспокойный котенок так и норовил вляпаться в какую-нибудь холеру, так что Уэйду приходилось присматривать за ним. Только Уэйд знал, что этого никогда не скажет, зачем Паучку это знать? Паучок только расстроится и решит, что чем-то обязан уродливому мужику, который, к тому же, старше на двадцать лет, и законченный мудак по натуре. 

\- Уже видел новый трейлер «Аладдина»? – спросил Паучок, вырвав Уэйда из размышлений.  
Первое время он почему-то считал, что Уэйд замшелый дикарь, вроде доблестного Кэпа, который не слыхал про Ютуб, Википедию, онлайн-игры, инстач и твиттер, наверное, поэтому что Уэйд таскал с собой простенькую старую раскладушку. На самом деле Уэйд не видел смысла постоянно покупать новые телефоны, слишком часто он откуда-нибудь падал или его решетили автоматными очередями. Но потом, когда Паучок убедился, что Уэйд по-своему гик, хоть и не такой упоротый, как сам Паучок, они поладили. 

\- Полный провал! – воскликнул Уэйд, старательно пережевывая листья салата и куриную котлетку. – Ну ты видел? Видел?! Это же пиздец!   
Паучок кивнул. Сам он редко выражался, наверное, боялся ляпнуть крепкое словцо при своей загадочной строгой тетушке, но Уэйду рот не затыкал, хотя иногда у него здорово краснели уши, когда Уэйда несло по всем кочкам.  
\- Просто взяли и положили толстый хуй на мое детство, - пожаловался Уэйд. – Хотя я не уверен, что эти два слова можно употреблять вместе и не присесть на длительный срок.  
\- Хуй? – улыбнулся Паучок.  
\- Детство, - отрезал Уэйд.  
Паучок громко фыркнул, подавился чизбургером и начал кашлять, лихорадочно всосал колу, но поперхнулся еще и ею, так что у него бурно закапало из носа.  
\- И как ты дожил до своих лет, герой? – скептически спросил Уэйд, легонько поглаживая его по теплой спине.  
Паучок откашлялся, отмахнулся от него и утер испачканный рот смятыми салфетками.

\- Может, все-таки посмотрим? – спросил он, с надеждой взглянув на Уэйда. – Ну знаешь, чтобы убедиться.  
\- Чтобы убедиться, что говно – это реально говно, его даже не нужно нюхать! – заявил Уэйд. – Но я уже взял нам два билета на премьеру.   
Паучок несколько секунд молчал, уголки его губ подрагивали и все шире расползались в улыбке, наконец Паучок расхохотался, звонко и заразительно. Уэйд любовался им, игнорируя возбужденный и почти болезненный стук сердца. 

\- Дэдди, ты космос! – поддразнил Паучок, когда сумел успокоиться.   
\- Сходим на свиданьице, - пожал плечами Уэйд. – Крошка.  
Паучок вдруг посерьезнел и закусил губу.  
\- Свидание? – спросил он. – То есть… дружеское?  
\- Ага, дружеское, - кивнул Уэйд. – Дружеское свидание с дружеским попкорном… дружеский петтинг по желанию.   
Паучок вспыхнул, видимая часть его лица стала такой аппетитно-пунцовой, что Уэйду нестерпимо захотелось лизнуть гладкую розовую кожу.

\- Это было всего один раз, - почти пропищал Паучишка.  
\- Два, если считать, когда кое-кто кончил от поцелуйчика, - жестоко заметил Уэйд.  
Паучок, который только начал бледнеть, снова покраснел.  
\- Не подумай, что я против! – спохватился Уэйд. – Цель нашей компании – ваши оргазмы! Мы делаем всё для удовлетворения наших клиентов! Счастье наших клиентов…   
\- И что, много у вас клиентов? – перебил Паучок с неожиданно ревнивой интонацией.  
\- Два! – гордо ответил Уэйд. – Человек-Паук и Рональд Рейган.  
\- Но он же мертвый, - удивился Паучок.   
\- Трудности закаляют характер, салага! – рявкнул Уэйд тоном заядлого вояки.  
Паучок даже вздрогнул.

\- Иногда ты бываешь таким отвратительным, - проговорил он, задумчиво поглядывая на Уэйда. – Ты хоть сам это осознаешь?  
\- Когда я запихнул руку тебе в штанишки, ты говорил другое, - заметил Уэйд.  
Паучок даже застонал от бессилия и отвернулся от него, он понимал, что Уэйда ему не переспорить. Уэйд тихонечко подвинулся и положил ладонь ему на плечо.  
\- Котик? – позвал он. – Детка?  
Паучок обернулся, и как-то так само собой вышло, что Уэйд поцеловал его теплые губы, пропитанные вкусом медового соуса. Паучок тут же ответил, приоткрыл рот и позволил Уэйду вести в поцелуе. Кажется, ему ужасно нравилось целоваться, и кажется, судя по его пылу, целоваться ему было особо не с кем.

Уэйд привлек его к себе, осторожно поглаживал по спине и широким, как для мальчишки, плечам. Ему хотелось уронить Паучка на крышу, устроиться между его узких бедер и что-нибудь сделать с девственностью, о которой Паукан, конечно же, не говорил, но с ней и так все было понятно. Только Уэйд знал, что этого тоже не сделает – Паучок заслужил какую-нибудь хорошенькую девочку, смешливую, умненькую и неловкую. Не Уэйда. Для этого Паучок недостаточно нагрешил.

\- Не хочешь снять свою ракушку? – вкрадчиво спросил Уэйд, осыпая поцелуйчиками розовое ушко. – Мне кажется, тебе неудобно.  
\- Не то слово! – простонал Паучок и тут же схватил Уэйда за хуй так просто и непринужденно, словно всю жизнь этим занимался.   
Уэйд в кои-то веки порадовался, что сам не носит никакую паховую защиту - учитывая ту мясорубку, в которую он вечно влипал, и его бешеную регенерацию, ракушка все равно бы не спасла, а Уэйд предпочитал обходиться минимумом брони, где это было возможно.

\- Ты что это делаешь? - ошеломленно спросил он.  
Паукан бессовестно тискал его за хуй и терся задницей о колени Уэйда.  
\- Не тупи, чувак, - посоветовал Паучок. – Или ты не хочешь?  
Он вдруг замер и отполз в сторону. Уэйду стало холодно и даже почти больно без гибкого отзывчивого тела в объятиях.  
\- Я слишком навязываюсь? – потерянно пробормотал Паучок. – Мне кажется, я очень навязчивый. Черт, я стараюсь работать над собой! Все в порядке, чувак, если ты не хочешь, то без обид, я понимаю, что у тебя есть границы…  
Уэйд молчал, хотя ему хотелось крепко взять Паучка за голову и заткнуть его глупый рот поцелуем. 

\- Я подумал… мне показалось, что у нас все почти серьезно, - пробормотал Паучок. – Черт, я ощущаю себя так глупо… зачем я вообще все это говорю? Забудь. Просто забудь, ладно?  
\- Питти, детка, если помнишь, позавчера я словил за тебя пулю, - заметил Уэйд. – Мошонкой. По-моему, это вполне можно расценить, как предложение руки и сердца.  
Паучок нервно хихикнул и замер.  
"О, блядь, - подумал Уэйд. - Какой же ты кретин".

\- А откуда ты знаешь, как меня зовут? – подозрительно спросил Паучок.  
Уэйд вздохнул.  
\- Ну… возможно у меня были кое-какие дела с твоим папулей, - неохотно признался он. – Возможно, я отправился погулять и случайно заглянул в базу данных…  
\- Во-первых, мистер Старк мне не папуля, - холодно сказал Паучок. – Во-вторых, вся моя информация засекречена, ее нельзя просто так увидеть.  
\- А я не сказал, что это было просто, - заметил Уэйд. – Непросто.  
Паучок тяжело вздохнул, помялся и стащил маску. 

Вживую он оказался куда симпатичнее, чем на фотографиях – темные кудряшки взлохматились, чайные глаза блестели, по гладким щекам расползся румянец. Уэйд с трудом сглотнул слюну. На какую-то секунду Паучок показался ему странно знакомым, но, наверное, так казалось, потому что Уэйд был влюблен в него по уши, как монашка в огурцы. 

\- Уэйд, ты все-таки уебок, - наконец сказал Паучок в сердцах, громко охнул и зажал рот ладонью.  
\- Так-так, - почти пропел Уэйд, ухмыляясь до ушей. – Вижу, не я один сунул нос в документики?  
\- Мне было интересно, - жалобно сказал Паучок. – Твоя информация даже не засекречена, ты так легкомысленно относишься к безопасности…   
Он помолчал, бросая на Уэйда щенячьи взгляды.

\- Может, тоже снимаешь маску? – наконец, попросил Паучок.  
\- Если пообещаешь не заблевать мне ботинки, - ответил Уэйд, у которого сразу испортилось настроение.  
Так хорошо все было, Уэйд уже приготовился поработать ручками, но придется готовить бумажный пакет на случай, если Паучка стошнит.  
\- Я уже видел, - признался тот.  
Уэйд пожал плечами и стащил маску. 

В принципе, он был готов к воплю «Боже, вживую это еще страшнее, чем я думал!», или к вежливой улыбке и жалости в глазах, - Уэйду было заранее больно от обоих вариантов, - но Паучок почти минуту молча рассматривал его, потом поскреб затылок и спросил:  
\- А твои предложения… всякие… они еще в силе?  
\- Какие еще предложения? - хмуро спросил Уэйд, жалея, что не может отмотать время назад и не снимать маску.   
Больше всего Уэйду хотелось забиться под диван, поплакать в плюшевого единорога и не вылезать, пока Паучок не станет совсем стареньким и не забудет в маразме, что только что увидел. 

Паучок смутился, несколько секунд нервно хрустел костяшками пальцев и бросал на Уэйда почти опасливые взгляды.   
\- Ты рассказывал про всякие извращения, - робко сказал он осипшим голосом. – Про свои игрушки, и предлагал посидеть на лице… и всякое другое. Твое предложение еще в силе? Я хочу стать вип-клиентом вашей компании.   
Уэйд недоверчиво уставился на него, и чем больше он смотрел, тем сильнее Паучок краснел, у него даже слезы выступили, а уши стали малиновыми.

\- Тебе повезло, Паукан, только сегодня и только сейчас действует расширенный пакет для лакшери клиентов, - наконец, сказал Уэйд, справившись с голосом. – Немедленное и многократное ублажение от лучшего специалиста по оргазмам.  
\- Да, запишите меня к мистеру Уилсону на обед, пожалуйста, - попросил Паучок, усмехнувшись.   
Уэйд облизнулся и притянул его к себе, торопливо поцеловал в щеку, в ухо, в колючие ресницы и в нос.   
\- Принято! – сказал он. – Мистер Уилсон исполнит все ваши желания, сэр Паучок!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо, что читали.


End file.
